What Can We Do?
by ElizabethSciuto
Summary: Sequel to: What Have You Done? When Abby and Tim find out thier second child is deaf what will happen? How will they deal with it? What other things from thier past will come back to get them? MCABBY
1. Getting Used To Things

_**I don't own NCIS, just the plot and extra characters in this story. This story is the sequel to my story What Have You Done? Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And all the unicorns galloped over the rainbow bridge into the new fairy city…" Tony read with mock enthusiasm. He nearly jumped for joy when he heard the keys click into the front door. "Katie your daddy's home!" Tony said, this time with real enthusiasm.

"My name is Caitlin." Caitlin said monotonously.

Tim turned the key in the lock as Tony replied. "Yeah… but I call you Katie." He pointed out.

It wasn't until after Tim walked into the house that Caitlin finally spoke. "Daddy… make this man go away." She requested tiredly.

"Caitlin, can you please go to bed?" Tim asked sleepily as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes daddy." Caitlin said sweetly before she rushed up the stairs, using both her legs and arms.

"So… How's Abby? What'd you name her?" Tony asked excitedly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tim said quietly peeling off his jacket and laying it on a chair.

"Come on Tim! What's the new Mcbaby named?" Tony pressured.

"TONY I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! NOW WOULD YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tim screamed back.

Tony's eyes widened, but he didn't speak. "Tell Abby I say congratulations…" Tony said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

Tim quickly turned the deadbolt, and slammed his back to the door. He slowly slid down until he was seated on the entryway floor. It wasn't until then, that a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Crying yourself to sleep is never a pleasant activity, particularly when you're crying about something that changed your life. However it's often even more unpleasant to wake up after crying yourself to sleep. It also happens to be particularly so when you cried yourself to sleep over something life-changing. So needless to say, When Abby awoke to Tony standing inches from her, she was less than pleased.

"Hi Abby!" Tony greeted excitedly.

"Tony?" Abby asked groggily.

"Yes…" Tony said confirming his identity. "Now tell me… What did you name her? Mcgeek didn't tell me anything!"

Abby felt those same tears that had been in her eyes last night come to the surface. She tried to hide them but it was too late. "Abby what's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly.

Abby sniffed. "Tony…" She said softly, but found herself unable to talk through her sobs.

Tony gently sat down next to her and held her in a hug until she calmed down. "Now…" He said once she was calm "What _happened?_"

"Tim…" Abby whispered.

"What did he do?" Tony asked trying to stay calm.

"He left…" Abby said quietly.

"Abby why would he do that?" Tony asked cautiously, nearly ready to strangle Mcgee.

"Tony… He left… Because…" Abby broke down into tears again. Finally she spoke through her sobs, "Tony, our baby is deaf."

Now Tony had been paying attention, however through her sobs it sounded more like, Tony our body is dead, which just didn't seem to make sense. "Abby… what did you say?" He asked carefully.

"Our baby is deaf." She said much more clearly.

Tony inhaled sharply. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it definitely hadn't been that. "Abby I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled her tightly to him. "Everything's going to be okay Abs." he comforted.

"She'll never be able to understand us… ever." Abby choked through her sobs.

"Abby, who have you called?" Tony asked quietly, wondering how many people knew she had had the baby.

"No one. I assume Tim called you." Abby explained, starting to calm back down.

"Abby you should call Gibbs." Tony said gently.

"I… Tony I can't." Abby said quietly. "Would…"

"I'm on it Abs." Tony replied hugging her gently before leaving to go call Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Gibbs barked into the phone. Though it was only five in the morning, he was already awake and waiting for the rest of the team to show up in a few hours.

"Uh, It's Tony…" Tony said awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Do you have something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked irritably.

"I'm at the hospital with Abby." Tony said taking the first step.

"Is she in labour?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Well she was… And now she's not." Tony said importantly.

"Why would they stop her labor this far along into her pregnancy?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Oh… She had the baby." Tony said as if it were obvious.

"And they didn't call!" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Um… well there's more." Tony interrupted.

"Well what is it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Gibbs… Abby and Tim's baby… is deaf."

"I'll be right there." Gibbs dec lared and clicked off his phone.

"Abby Gibbs is on his way." Tony reported as he walked back into Abby's room.

"Tony… I need Tim." Abby said quietly.

"Abby I'm not sure if trying to…" Tony started to explain, but stopped abruptly as Tim rushed into the room.

"Abby I'm so sorry." Tim said quietly as he softly kissed her. "I never should have left… I was just…"

"Tim…" Abby said angrily. "You… left me." She stated simply.

"I know, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again…" Tim started to apologize again.

"Tim… our baby girl is deaf…She'll never hear us…" Abby said quietly, as if it were finally sinking in.

Tim carefully sat down next to Abby and pulled her into his arms. "Abby you know that doesn't mean we'll love her any less." He pointed out.

"But Tim… She'll never ever know…" Abby said quietly, but stopped when the nurse came in, for the first time she had their baby with her.

"Here she is, 7.6 pounds, 18 inches." The nurse said with a smile, putting the small bundle into Abby's outstretched arms.

"Abby's she's beautiful." Tim said with a smile as he ran a finger down the infant's cheek.

"Tim… How will she ever be like Caitlin?" Abby asked quietly.

"Abby, look at her eyes." Tim said just as quietly.

Abby looked into the infant's eyes and saw the same ones she saw on her four year old daughter. "Tim… she'll never be the same."

"Abby… what have you thought about names?" Tim asked quietly.

"Noelle." Abby replied simply. "Her middle name is Noelle. Meaning day of birth, which just happens to be the same as her sister's." Abby explained.

"Noelle in French means Christmas…" Tim pointed out.

"But in Latin, it means day of birth." Abby retorted.

"Well… How about Anastasia?" Tim suggested carefully. "It's Greek…"

"For Resurrection." Abby finished. "Anastasia Noelle Mcgee." Abby said with a smile as she looked at the infant in her arms.

Before Tim could reply Gibbs ran into the room. "Abby." He said out of breath.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly. "Come here." She said as she waved her hand.

"Abby she's a beautiful little girl." Gibbs said with a smile. "Does she have a name?"

"Anastasia Noelle Mcgee." Abby and Tim said at the same time.

Gibbs smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen Abby so happy, though it wasn't quite the same, as he knew on the inside she was aching. "Abby are you okay?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Abby swallowed the tears that rose. "Gibbs… she'll never…" Abby started before the tears left her eyes.

Tim wrapped his arm around Abby in attempts to comfort her. "Abby. She'll be fine." Both Gibbs and Tim assured her.

"Tim." Abby said her attention suddenly locking on something else. "Where's Caitlin?"

"With Sarah." Tim said quickly. "I dropped her off at Sarah's apartment so she might get some sleep tonight." He explained.

Abby contently settled into Tim's arms. "Anastasia Noelle Mcgee." Abby whispered.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you." Tim said as he kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Mcgee?" A nurse asked as she entered the room. "We need to run a few more tests on your daughter so we can make sure you can leave tomorrow." She explained.

Abby handed over her daughter without much complaint, and settled back into Tim's arms. "I'll bring her back in a few hours." The nurse said before she made her exit.

Gibbs stood up. "I think I'll call the Director." He said as he walked out the door.

"Abby." Tim whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry." He said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "It will never be enough." She said quietly. "She will never have enough."

"Abby." He tried again. "We're going to give her everything we have."

Abby didn't respond, she couldn't respond. All the emotions she had locked inside, were finally coming out.

"Abby it's okay!" Tim exclaimed losing what was left of his self control. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"Tim everything _can't _be fine!" Abby retorted, sitting forward so she wasn't resting in his arms anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What did I do to deserve this?" Abby asked quietly.

That single question was enough to put Tim over the top. "You? YOU?" He exclaimed. "You think this is all about you! Did you even stop to think about how I'm feeling right now?" He was yelling by now, and had moved so he was standing by the door. "This didn't just happen to you!" He opened the door. "Call me when you've got yourself sorted out." He said before he departed, again.

It was less than a minute later that Ducky entered, looking upset. "Abigail what happened?" He asked as soon as he had gained her attention. When Abby didn't reply, he began again. "Timothy is out in the waiting room, weeping. Why?" Abby refused to respond again, which caused Ducky to stare at her in the eyes and ask one more time. "Abby what's wrong?"

That was all Abby could take, she burst into tears. "Anastasia." She choked out through her sobs.

Ducky, assuming that was her daughter tried again. "Abby what's wrong with Anastasia?"

"She's deaf Duck." Abby said softly, hiccupping.

"Abigail, everything will be fine." He said softly as he tried to give her a hug.

"FINE? WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ITS FINE?" She screamed. "ITS NOT FINE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"Abigail." Ducky said quietly, knowing it would calm her down slightly just to hear her name.

"What?" She asked after several minutes passed.

"Perhaps Anastasia was born deaf so you could learn to love her more." Ducky said quietly. "Caitlin is nearly perfect, it's impossible not to love her. With Anastasia, you'll have to work harder, but in reality the work you put in will turn into love."

Abby sat quietly for a moment letting what he had said sink in. "Do you really think so Ducky?"

"Yes Abby, I do." Ducky affirmed.

"Thank You Ducky." Abby said softly giving him a hug.

"Anytime Abigail." He said before he headed to exit.

"Hey Ducky?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes dear." He said turning back to face her.

"Could… you tell Tim, I need to talk to him?"

"Of course dear."

* * *

"Timothy." Ducky stated clearly, standing in front of him.

"Hi Ducky." Tim replied sullenly.

"Abigail wants to…" He started.

"Tell her to forget it!" Tim shouted suddenly. "I'm not playing any more of her games! If she needs someone to talk to she can find someone else! I've got enough to deal with!"

Ducky found himself feeling extremely protective of Abby. "Timothy Mcgee." He said sternly. "Your _wife _needs you."

"Ducky, I just told you. I'm not…" Tim tried again.

"Timothy Abigail is your wife. You will go to her when she needs you, and right now she needs you. Do you understand me?" Ducky was getting toward the top of his vocal volume that Tim had heard.

"Ducky." Tim protested.

Ducky took in a deep breath. "I know you're upset Tim." He assured him. "But think of how Abby must be feeling." He requested. "She went through labour to find out her daughter would never be able to hear her tell her how much she loves her."

Tim sat quietly for a moment, before getting up. "Ducky… I don't know what…" He started.

"Timothy, none of us know what to do. The best thing you can do right now, is be there for Abby." Ducky assured him.

"All right." Tim said quietly before heading to Abby's room.

"Abby?" He asked quietly as he opened the door to find her sobbing. "Abby it's okay." He said quietly as he rushed over to her. "We'll get through this… Together." He said with a smile that caused the sparkle to return to Abby's bright green eyes.

"Promise?" Abby asked, sniffling.

"Promise." Tim replied kissing her forehead.

"Pinky swear?" Abby asked, extremely serious.

Tim extended his pinky to connect with hers. "Pinky swear." He said smiling.

Tears began to stream down Abby's face. Tim carefully got onto the bed and sat behind her so she was sitting in his lap. "Shhhh." He comforted.

"Tim what are we going to do?" Abby asked quietly wiping away some of the tears, though they kept falling. "What can we do?" she asked half-heartedly.

"We'll make sure she knows we love her." Tim replied quietly. "Me and Caitlin, we'll learn sign language. And we'll make sure Anastasia gets what she needs. She's not going to be shut out of our World just because she can't understand us Abby. I won't let that happen."

Tears were running faster down Abby's face, only these weren't tears of fear or sadness. They were tears of joy and gratitude. "Timmy… Thank you." She whispered.

It wasn't much longer before Abby fell asleep contently in Tim's arms. Moments after Tim noticed she was asleep Sarah came in with Caitlin resting on her hip.

"Morning Tim." Sarah greeted setting Caitlin down on the floor.

"Morning Sarah." Tim said quietly before turning to his daughter. "Did you have a good time at Sarah's?" He asked her quietly.

Caitlin nodded. "We had smoothies for breakfast." She informed him.

"Sounds fun." Tim said with a yawn.

"Tim have you slept at all?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Not really…" Tim said through another yawn.

"Then I'll take Caitlin with me to campus today." She said resolutely. "Come on Katie." Sarah said softly.

"Okay!" Caitlin said excitedly.

"Wait…" Tim stopped her. "First off… Katie?" He asked confused. "Caitlin hates being called that." He explained.

Sarah shrugged. "She doesn't seem to have a problem with it when I call her Katie… It's such a cute nickname." She said with a smile.

"Second off… you can't take a four year old to your classes." Tim pointed out.

"Oh, I don't have any classes today." Sarah explained. "I'll be working on a video project with a couple of friends on campus today, Caitlin will be fine."

"If I weren't as tired as I am…" Tim started before a yawn caused him to lose his train of thought. "Fine take her… But bring her back this afternoon. We're probably going home." Tim said before settling into a more comfortable position.

"All right." Sarah agreed before picking up Caitlin and making her exit.

Just as Tim was starting to fall asleep Abby shifted in his arms. "Timmy?" she asked half-asleep.

"Yes Abs?" Tim asked just as tiredly.

"I'm sorry."

"Abby, this isn't your fault, it's no one's fault." Tim said softly.

"Then how come I feel so guilty?" Abby asked.

Tim shifted so he could see her eyes, which were brimming with tears. "Abigail Mcgee." Tim said softly. "This is not your fault, and no one blames you for any of it." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Timmy can you promise me something… other than that we'll get through this together?" Abby asked quietly.

"Well… that depends on what it is." Tim pointed out.

"Promise me you'll never let go." She said softly.

"Abby whenever you need it… I'll hold you. No matter what."

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! This story isn't just a one-shot, It's going to continue, though I'm not sure how long it will be. Thanks so much for reading, and if you haven't read it yet, I'd suggest reading What Have You Done? Which is what this story is the sequel to. Thanks so much to my readers who are following through the series! Please Review!**_


	2. Thom E Gemcity

"Tim can you please get the door!" Abby called from the kitchen where she was trying to make dinner, and hold Anastasia at the same time.

"Abby! I'm in the middle of this chapter!" Tim called from his office.

"Tim!" Abby insisted as the doorbell rang again.

"Fine!" He called obviously irritated as he ran down the stairs to get the door. "Oh hey Tony!" Tim greeted him.

"Hi Tony!" Abby called from the kitchen.

"Kitchen?" Tony asked.

"Yup. Now I _have_ to go write." Tim said heading back up the stairs.

"Hey Abs!" Tony greeted her. "Where's Katie?"

"Backyard with Sarah and Jethro." Abby replied pointing to the backdoor with the knife she was holding.

"Since when did you call Gibbs… oh wait… you mean the…never mind. Do you need any help?" Tony said awkwardly.

"Yeah… take Anastasia… outside." She said handing the sleeping infant to Tony. "She'll need to be fed in about twenty minutes… but I really need to finish making dinner."

"You got it!" Tony said heading to find his shoes.

"Oh and Tony!" Abby called causing him to come back carrying his shoes and Anastasia. "Grab a blanket and a hat. It might be March, but she gets cold easily."

"Got it." Tony said heading to the nursery to find a blanket, and a hat.

Abby carefully finished chopping the carrots and she threw them into the salad. She was about to start on the celery when the doorbell rang again. "For the love of all things holy…" Abby said under her breath as she headed for the door.

"Hello." Abby greeted the boy at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Uhhhh…No." The boy replied before running away from the door.

Abby, looking confused, shut the door and headed back to the kitchen. She had just picked up the knife when the doorbell rang again. Abby silently cursing whoever was there set the knife down and went to open the door. She was surprised to see the same little boy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Abby asked, trying not to laugh. The Little boy was holding two books, one under each of his arms, though he was having a rather difficult time due to his overly puffy winter coat.

"Uh… Is. Mr. Gemcity here?" He asked cautiously.

Abby momentarily didn't make the connection. "Oh… Mr. Gemcity." She said after a while. "Yeah… he is come on in." she said helping the little boy inside. Abby decided that she should get to have a little bit of fun. "I'm Amy." She said with a smile, which caused the little boy's jaw to drop.

"Amy Sutton?" The boy asked in alarm.

"Oh no. I'm Amy Gemcity." She said with a smile before calling up the stairs. "THOM!"

Tim, who had been heavily into his writing had heard Tim, not Thom, and decided he would indulge his wife in a little attention and headed down the stairs. "What do you need A.. who's that?"

"Thom, this is Owen." She said with a smile.

Owen, unable to get past the shock of meeting Amy Sutton/Gemcity/McGregor finally spoke up. "So you do marry Amy in the end?"

Tim immediately rolled his eyes and gave Abby a stare that clearly said 'you are sooo gonna get it later.' "Well… I… Thom Gemcity… Did marry a woman named Amy, but that doesn't mean McGregor will…"

"But Amy looks just like you described her in the book!" Owen exclaimed. "Except I thought she would be skinnier."

Abby inhaled sharply. "Owen why are you here?" She asked rather harshly.

"I… I was wondering if Mr. Gemcity would sign my books." He said revealing a copy of both Deep Six and Deep Six: Rock Hollow.

"Sure." Tim replied. "Ab… I mean Amy will you go grab me a sharpie?"

"It would be my pleasure…" Abby said through her clenched jaw as she headed to the kitchen.

"Abby!" Tony called as he came in the back door holding a screaming Anastasia.

"What?" She asked irritably coming back through the swinging kitchen door. She sighed in defeat when she saw Anastasia. "Can you take her upstairs, I have to do something else right now." Abby said as she went back through the swinging door Tony right behind her. "Here." She said handing the sharpie to Tim.

"AGENT TOMMY!" Owen said, and his mouth dropped open. "Amy and Tommy! THEY'RE REAL!"

"Excuse me?" Tony asked confused.

"All right agent Tommy… can you just take Anastasia upstairs?" Abby requested.

"Is agent Lisa here?" Owen asked excitedly.

"No." Abby replied irritably.

"What about L.J. Tibbs? Or Pimmy Jalmer?" Owen asked hopefully.

Before Abby could answer the doorbell rang, again. "You have got to be kidding me!" Abby said as she swung the door open to find Gibbs. "Oh look… It's L.J. Tibbs." Abby said with fake enthusiasm.

Gibbs caught on quickly and replied. "Hey Amy." Giving her a hug. "You alright?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I've gotta go Tibbs. Anastasia is upstairs with Tommy and she's on the verge of starving." Abby explained.

"Thom… Who's your guest?" Gibbs asked trying not to smile.

"This is Owen." Tim said, not looking up from the book he was writing in. "He's a Deep Six fan." He explained. "Here you go Owen."

"L….ITS L.J. TIBBS!" Owen finally reacted to Gibbs's presence in the room and he rushed over to hug his legs.

Gibbs pulled Owen off from his legs. "No one… hugs Tibbs, except for Amy." He said harshly putting him down and handing him his books. "Now. You can leave." He said pointing to the front door, that unfortunately had Ziva walking through it.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she pulled of her jacket.

"AGENT LISA!" Owen screamed and he rushed toward her, but stopped when he remembered agent Lisa was 'emotionally distant'.

"Owen would you please leave?" Abby asked, starting to get angry.

"AMY!" Tony called from upstairs.

"I'll be up in a second Ton… TOMMY!" Abby cried up the stairs. "It was nice having you Owen… goodbye…" she said gesturing to the door.

"Wait!" He cried. "I have to tell Mr. Gemcity something." He insisted. "You would be better with Lisa. Amy is much to needy." He informed him which caused Abby to turn as bright of a red as her shirt.

"GET OUT!" Abby screamed which caused Owen to step backwards in fear and trip over Gibbs's foot.

Abby, who had had enough ran up the stairs tears pricking at her eyes, Ziva was close behind.

"Owen I think it's best if you leave…" Tim said gently. But before Owen could respond Sarah ran in carrying Caitlin who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

"Katie baby what's wrong?" Tim asked, obviously concerned.

"I tripped over Jethro." She said through a hiccup. "And I scraped my knee." She said pointing to her left knee.

"I'll take care of Owen." Gibbs said gesturing for Tim to take care of Katie.

"Come on Katie." He said as he took her from Sarah's arms and headed for the kitchen to find the first aid kit.

"Thank you for stopping by." Gibbs said leading, almost pushing Owen out the door.

"Agent Tibbs, who do you think Thom should…" Owen started to ask, but Gibbs shut the door before he could finish.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen to find a much calmer Caitlin sitting on the counter animatedly talking to Sarah and Tim about the type of Band-Aid she wanted. "Tim I'll finish up here." Gibbs said rather quietly.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Tim said, dodging the offer.

"You may be… But Abby's not." Gibbs said reaching for the box of Band-Aid's. "Go." He instructed.

Tim hurried up the stairs to look for Abby. "Abby?" He asked as he went into Anastasia's room to find just Tony and Ziva, trying to calm her down.

"Do you know where Abby is?" Tim asked.

"Uh… I think she's in your room." Tony said, and Tim headed out the door. "WAIT MCGEEK!" He called after him.

"What?" He asked, exasperated.

"Your child needs food." He said pointing to Ziva who was holding a crying Anastasia.

"Um…" Tim said scanning his mind for any possible solutions. "Oh, there's some breast milk in the fridge. We haven't tried her with a bottle yet, but there's bottles in the cupboard above the dishwasher." Tim explained.

Tony made a face. "I don't even want to know why there's breast…" He started but stopped when Ziva smacked the back of his head.

"Come on." She instructed and she headed downstairs, Tony followed, and Tim headed for his bedroom.

When he reached the door it was only slightly cracked open. "Abs?" He asked quietly as he pushed the door open. His heart nearly split in half at what he saw. Abby was sitting in the middle of their large bed, her legs curled up to her chest, and she was sobbing into them. Tim took off his shoes and carefully climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Abby…" He started.

"Go away Timothy." She said angrily.

"Abs…" He tried again.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Abby!" He said exasperated.

"TIMOTHY, GO AWAY! IF IM SO NEEDY, AND YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH ZIVA THAN ME, THEN WHY DON'T YOU?" She screamed.

"Abby! I don't want to be with Ziva!" He said sounding rather frustrated. "I love you! Not her!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Abby replied grumpily.

"Abby, who is it that I have two children with and am married to?" Tim asked, much more calmly.

"Me." Abby replied grumpily.

"Why would I be married to someone I didn't love?" He asked carefully.

"People fall out of love Tim." Abby replied quietly.

"Abby! I have not fallen out of love with you! If anything I keep falling even more in love with you!" He exclaimed.

"Then why did Owen…" Abby started to ask, tears still flowing.

"Abby! Is this really all this is about? Some kid who we've never met before that thinks I'd be better with Ziva?" Tim asked curiously.

"Well he has to have some reason!" Abby said through sobs.

"Oh Abs." Tim said gently pressing his lips into her hair. "I could never fall out of love with you. I've always loved you." He said quietly.

Abby choked on a sob as she settled further into Tim's arms. "Timmy." She said quietly.

"Shhh. Abs… It's okay…" Tim said quietly running his fingers through her still undone hair. "Abs… everything's okay."

"Timmy I can't do this…" Abby said quietly.

"Abby… I know it's hard but we _can_ do this." Tim said just as quietly.

"Tim it's not a 'we' it's me. I can't do this. You'll be going to work soon, and I'll be stuck here with Katie and Anastasia…" Abby started but she couldn't finish.

"Abby." He said quietly. "We're both gonna do this." He said quietly. "I'm not going back to work next week Abby."

"Tim that won't fix anything!" Abby exclaimed. "We still have two kids we have to support! Neither of us working will only cause more problems!"

"Abby! That's not what I meant!" Tim interrupted her. "Like I was saying… I'm not going back to work next week… you are." He said with a smile.

Abby looked up her big green eyes still swimming with tears. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"I already talked to Gibbs about it. You're going back first this time Abs." Tim said the smile still spread across his face.

"Oh thank you! THANK YOU!" Abby cried throwing her arms around Tim's neck. "Tim are you sure?" Abby asked breathlessly.

"As sure as I've ever been about anything Abs." Tim assured her kissing her gently on the lips.

"Tim… why?" She asked quietly.

"Because Abs." He said gently pressing his lips into her hair. "I remember how unhappy you were staying at home for so long after Katie was born. I didn't want you to go through that again." He explained.

The tears that had departed were back once again, only this time they were of happiness. "Tim… you're too perfect." She said quietly pressing her lips to his.

Tim graciously accepted the kiss. "Abs…Abs we should really…" He said between kisses.

"Uh… I hate to interrupt." Ziva said cautiously as she pushed the door open.

"I don't!" Tony said looking in with interest at the scene in front of him.

"Tony," Abby asked annoyed. "Would it kill you if once in your life, you _acted_ like you cared?"

"I don't think so…" Tony said thoughtfully. "But why risk it!"

Abby looked around for something to throw and noticed a copy of Deep Six on the side table. She reached for it and threw it toward him, and happened to hit Tony in the face.

"Score!" Abby cried enthusiastically as Tony cried out in pain.

"Again with the book thing really?" He cried out in pain. "And they said reading never hurt anyone!" He said shaking his head as he turned to go downstairs.

"Like I was saying…" Ziva said. "I hate to interrupt but Anastasia isn't taking well to the bottle. And I figured I should come see if you wanted us to keep trying, or if Abby wants to feed her."

"I'll feed her Zee." Abby said climbing off the bed.

"You okay Abs?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Ziva. Thank you." She said giving her a hug before heading down the stairs.

"Tim… is she okay?" Ziva asked softly so Abby wouldn't overhear.

"She'll be fine Ziva." Tim said with a smile. "She was a bit shook up from the concept of me liking you…"

"Which you don't…" Ziva said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"No Ziva. I don't." Tim assured her.

"Good." Ziva said. "Because that would be award." She stated before turning to follow Abby.

"Award?" Tim asked confused. "Oooh you mean awkward." Tim said before following.

* * *

"I just don't know how it will work Gibbs!" Abby explained. "I still have to breast feed Anastasia and Katie is out of day school for the rest of the year, which will leave Tim at home with a bored four year old and a hungry infant."

"Abs he'll do fine." Gibbs assured her.

"But Gibbs! I don't think I can do this! There's just nothing I _can_ do anymore is there?" Abby said tears forming in her eyes again.

Before Gibbs could try to comfort her Tim slid into the room and stood behind Abby. "Abs you do everything." He whispered into her ear.

Abby turned around in surprise. "Tim! Gosh you scared me…" she said before he captured her lips in his.

"Dinner's done." He informed her.

"Thank you Timmy." She said before switching which arm she was holding Anastasia in. "I'm just going to go put Anastasia in her crib and I'll be there. Don't wait for me" She instructed.

"Abs…" Tim started to protest.

"Tim, you know how impossible she is." Abby pointed out. "Besides I'm not that hungry." She insisted.

"Well if you insist…"

"I do."

"All right then." Tim said turning to face Gibbs. "You want some dinner boss?"

"No thanks Mcgee. I'm heading home." He replied. "See you later." He said placing a kiss gently on Abby's forehead before he left, Abby leaving right behind him.

Sighing Tim headed for the dining room where he found four hungry people waiting.

"Daddy can we eat now _pulleaaaseee_?" Caitlin requested from one side of the square table.

"Sure Katie." He said quietly before sitting down, and saying grace, upon Abby's requirement. "Amen."

"Amen." Chorused around the table as they all dug in.

"Daddy where's momma?" Caitlin asked through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Putting Anastasia to bed." Tim sighed. "Eat your potatoes."

"I am!" Caitlin informed him.

"Katie are you starting day school again soon?" Ziva asked, trying to change the topic.

"No." Caitlin said sadly. "I can't start again until Sebtemder." She informed her, struggling over the pronunciation of September.

"Well maybe you can visit us sometime!" Tony suggested.

"YOU TWO LIVE TOGETHER?" Caitlin asked in shock. "ONLY MARRIED PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! DADDY ZIVA AND TONY GOT MARRIED!"

"Kaite!" Tim said unsure of how to get her to stop. "He meant that you could go visit them and mommy at work! Not at their house… Which they don't have… Since they're not married… or dating… They live…separately."

Caitlin looked shocked. "I'm so sorry!" She said sympathetically. "When did it happen?"

"When did what happen?" Tim asked through a bite of steak.

"When did Ziva and Tony get divorced?" Caitlin asked as if it were obvious which caused both Tony and Tim to choke on their food, to the point that Ziva had to whack them both on the backs.

"What's going on in here?" Abby asked suspiciously as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Tim said immediately standing up to pull out her chair.

"Thanks Tim." Abby said quietly before sitting down.

"Daddy!" Caitlin persisted. "When did Tony and Zi…"

"Caitlin Kelly Mcgee that's ENOUGH." Tim insisted.

"But daddy! It's just so sad!" She informed him. "They were in love and now…"

"CAITLIN KELLY MCGEE IN THE HALLWAY NOW!" Tim shouted pointing to the archway door.

"Daddy!" She insisted.

"Now." He growled.

"DADDY! I JUST WANT TO HELP! MAYBE THEY STILL LOVE EACHOTHER!" Caitlin persisted.

"That's it." Tim said standing up, rather quickly, causing the table to shake a bit. "Come on, it's bedtime." He said swinging around the table and grabbing Caitlin around the waist.

"DADDY!" She screeched which caused Abby to cover her ears and wince. Tim didn't respond and just continued to carry her out the door and up the stairs.

Abby shook her head and rubbed her temples, obviously starting to get a migraine. They sat quietly and ate until Abby heard another scream join Caitlin's. "Oh FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY!" She screamed. "HOW IS IT HUMANLY POSSIBLE THAT CATILIN CAN WAKE UP A DEAF CHILD?" She shouted as she stormed away from the table.

* * *

"Shhhh…. It's okay Anastasia…." Abby tried to comfort the squealing infant, though speaking had no affect on her, Abby thought it seemed to work.

After awhile Anastasia's screams had faded down to a small whimper, though Caitlin's were still ear-blasting.

Abby, still cradling Anastasia in her arms walked down the hall to Caitlin's room. "Tim could you _please_ silence that child?" She asked irritably.

"Abs you look awful!" Tim escaped looking up from Caitlin. "I mean… that's not what I meant…" He said, flustered.

Abby just shook her head and closed the door to Caitlin's room and headed back down to Anastasia's room.

When Abby looked down to see how awake Anastasia still was, she was surprised to find her asleep. Abby gently placed her in the crib and headed for the door, startled to see Ziva standing there.

"Hey Ziv." Abby greeted her through a yawn.

"Hey Abby. I'm heading home… Tony already left." Ziva said quietly.

"Kay. Sorry tonight kinda…" Abby started to apologize.

"It's fine Abby." Ziva interrupted her. "Thanks." She thanked her before heading out.

Abby sighed and headed for her room where she traded her pants and tee shirt, for a pair of skull boxers and one of Tim's MIT shirts.

"Hey Abs." Tim greeted her quietly when he came in several minutes later.

"She asleep?" Abby questioned him.

"Nope… but she stopped screaming." Tim said as he swapped his clothes for pajamas as well.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Abby asked hopefully.

"You go ahead, I've got to go write." Tim replied simply, not at all expecting Abby's reaction.

"WRITE?" She screamed. "YOU'VE BEEN WRITING ALL DAY! YOU HAVEN'T SPENT ANY TIME WHATSOEVER WITH ME TODAY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I HAVE TO WRITE?"

"Abs…" Tim tried.

"Don't you 'Abs' me!" She screamed climbing angrily out of bed and retrieving a copy of Rock Hollow from the dresser. "You want to know what I think of your writing?" She asked as she picked up the book.

"Abby wait!" He called, but it was too late. The book had swiftly left Abby's hand and collided with the wall, leaving a hole about the size of a tennis ball.

Abby stood angrily next to the dresser for a moment before she broke into sobs. "Abs… it's okay." Tim consoled her as he pulled her into a hug.

"No Tim it's not!" She shouted pushing him away from her. "All you do is pay attention to that stupid typewriter of yours!"

"Abby I'm sorry." Tim said honestly.

"DON'T YOU USE ANY OF YOUR EXCUS… Wait what?" Abby asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been spending enough time with you." Tim said quietly. "I've been spending too much time living a fake life with Amy Sutton, instead of living the great life I have right here with Abby Mcgee." He said and he gently gave her a kiss.

"Why don't we go to bed?" He suggested after a moment. "You're tired, and need some rest. I know you won't fall asleep until I'm here anyway."

Abby's cheeks flushed. "Thanks Tim." She said quietly before climbing into bed.

After awhile of silence, Tim finally broke it. "Do you really hate my writing?" He asked, sounding like a little boy.

"Goodnight Tim!"

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would have updated sooner, but I was working on my other FanFic "The Life Behind a Paradox Wrapped in an Oxymoron." You should check it out *hint hint* Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**_


	3. A Juvenile Shooting

"Tim do _not_ leave milk in the car…" Abby was reminding him.

"Abby I've got it under control." Tim assured her.

"Timmy! I forgot to remind you Katie has playgroup at…"

"Four today. I know Abs." He interrupted her. "You've got to go or else you'll be late." He said giving her a quick kiss. "Now out!"

"But Tim!" Abby tried to protest.

"Abby! Are you going to act like this every morning!" He asked exasperatedly.

"Well… probably not…But Timmy! I can't just leave my babies here without anyone to fend for them!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well thank you." Tim replied sarcastically. "Now come on Abby, you've gotta go."

"Timmy!" Abby tried to protest again.

"Abby! You're already going to be late." Tim pointed out.

Abby sighed. "Fine. Tell Stace and Katie I'll be home tonight." Abby said giving him a quick kiss before heading out to the Porsche.

"I will." He said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." Abby replied as she climbed into the car. "Don't forget to wake Stacey up or else she won't sleep tonight." She reminded him before she backed out the driveway.

"Daddy where's momma going?" A rather sleepy Caitlin asked as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Momma's gotta go to work today Katiebug." Tim said picking her up.

"Why?" She asked, appearing shocked.

"Because you need food, and toys, and we have a nice house." Tim said as he closed the front door and headed toward the kitchen, bouncing Katie in his arms.

"I do not need food. I can just eat Stacey's food." Katie insisted.

"You are _not_ going back to drinking milk." Tim said pulling a box of cereal from the pantry.

"How come Stacey gets to just drink milk?" Katie complained.

"Because Stacey's a baby." Tim replied pulling a bowl from the cupboard.

"Imma baby dada." Katie replied, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Oh no you don't." Tim said setting Katie down on a chair. "Come on eat your cereal." Somehow, Katie started to cry. "Katie stop it. NOW" Tim said, obviously irritated.

"DAAAAHDAAAAHHHH!" Katie whined. "I WANT MWWWWIIILLLLKKK"

"Fine!" Tim said giving up. He opened the fridge door and pulled out the carton of milk. "Here's some milk." He said pouring it in a cup and placing it on the table in front of her.

"NUT HUH! I WANT THE MILK STACEY GETS!" She whined.

"Katie stop it!" Tim ordered. "I've gotta go wake up Stacey. When I get back down here you better be done with that cereal." He said before heading up the stairs.

When Tim reached Abby's room he first flicked on the light switch. Then he headed over to the crib to pick her up. "Hey Stacey baby." He said, even though she couldn't hear him. Slowly but surely her eyes opened and darted around the room. Tim carefully laid her over his shoulder before heading back downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, his jaw hit the floor. "CAITLIN KELLY MCGEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed at her.

"Getting milk." She replied sweetly.

"YOUR ROOM! NOW!" He instructed.

"BUT DADDY!" She tried to protest.

"NOW CAITLIN!" He ordered shaking his head at the mess that now covered the kitchen.

Katie slowly got off the floor and headed up to her room. "And stay there until I come get you!" Tim called after her.

Tim looked around the kitchen in dismay, at least three containers of milk had been spilled. "Abby's gonna kill me." He said quietly to himself as he carefully set Stacey into her highchair. He was about to pull out a sponge when his phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller ID. "My death comes unexpectedly soon." He said under his breath before flicking open his phone. "Hey Abs." He greeted her.

"What's wrong?" Abby questioned immediately.

"Uh… Nothing." Tim lied, very unconvincingly.

"Tim…" Abby warned.

"Fine!" He gave up immediately. "Katie got into the milk in the fridge."

"So don't cry over a little spilt milk… wait you don't mean…" Abby asked sounding in pain.

"Abs…" Tim tried to comfort her.

"How much?" she asked, sounding extremely irritated.

"Container and a half to two?" He replied as if he were unsure.

Abby sighed. "All right. I'm coming home early tonight." Abby replied.

"Abs you don't need to…" He started to retaliate her.

"Tim, I'm coming home. No if's and's or but's. Understood?" She questioned him.

"Yes Abs. I'm sorry. " He replied quietly.

"As long as the house is still in one piece when I get home, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Abby replied.

* * *

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab equipped with a Caf-Pow.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Abby said looking angrily at the computer.

"It's been almost seven hours Abby." Gibbs replied, as if it would change her answer.

"I know! This guy did nothing… ever. He never got into a situation that involved him getting his fingerprints filed. As far as I can tell he just appeared one day and killed our victim." Abby explained.

"I'll be back in about an hour." Gibbs said, stretching out his arm to give her the Caf-Pow.

Abby sighed in vexation. "Thanks, but no thanks." She said through clenched teeth.

"Abs? You're not…" He started to ask.

"Gibbs I just had Anastasia!" She replied exasperated. "No I'm not. I just can't have too much caffeine."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, rather out of character for him.

"Gibbs." Abby said rather rationally. "I can't have my usual surplus of caffeine because _I _am breastfeeding."

Gibbs shook his head, wishing he hadn't asked, and headed back upstairs.

Abby laughed. "Thanks for stopping by." She called after him. "Let's see…Military and Navy records, check. Criminal records, check… MISSING PERSONS!" Abby exclaimed happily.

"Um… how is that a good thing?" Tony asked as he walked through the door with a large smile on his face.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, with a smile that rivaled his. She rushed over to give him a hug.

"I didn't know you were starting today or else I would have come down earlier." Tony apologized as he was freed from her arms. "How's it going?"

"Well, It seems pretty weird not seeing Tim, but other than that…" Abby stopped as her computer caused an almightily beep to echo through the lab. "Halleluiah." Abby sighed. "I was starting to think that this kid really _did_ just show up and murder someone."

"Uh Abby?" Tony said uncomfortably.

"What Tony?" Abby replied before turning around to face the screen. "Oh my…No… No no no!" Abby screamed. "That little boy did _not_ do this! I don't care how much he hurt me, he's just a _kid_."

"Abby calm down." Tony said gently pulling her into a hug. "The only thing we know for sure is that he was reported missing over a year ago. Abby we have to find him either way!"

"Tony no!" Abby said tears streaming down her face. "Tony if we find him, he'll be charged with murder! We can't just find him and…"

"Abby, calm down!" Tony tried again. "Gibbs would never do anything without an actual reason to. Besides you know he has a soft spot for kids."

"Tony! What are the chances that this kid would first show up at my door, then show up in my evidence?" Abby exclaimed. Just then Gibbs walked in.

"Got a match?" He asked before surveying the room to find Abby crying into Tony's shoulder. "What happened?" He asked Tony sternly.

Tony simply pointed at the screen in reply.

"Abby how did you find him in the system?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"Missing Persons." Abby replied softly, trying to recompose herself.

"Come on Tony, we have to find this kid." Gibbs said, leaving the lab.

"Abby everything will be fine." Tony tried to assure her, but she merely stood there.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped from the elevator.

"I've gotta go." Tony said before rushing to the elevator.

Abby slid thoughtlessly into her chair. _No… This is not happening. There is no way that kid did this. He may have been tactless but… NO NO NO!_ Abby's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone.

She flipped open the phone and tried to talk but no words could come to her.

"Abby?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Abs are you there?"

"Tim, do you remember that boy, who came for you?" Abby asked lifelessly.

"The little boy that came for Thom?" Tim asked, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Yes."

"All right… What's wrong Abs? You sound like you had all your emotions drained out of you." Tim questioned.

"His fingerprints are on the gun."

* * *

"Sarah, please tell me you can come watch Katie and Stacey." Tim said breathlessly.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"She said, obviously trying to find her keys so she could head to his house.

"Abby needs me at work." Tim said.

"What for?" Sarah asked, still sounding a bit distressed about her keys.

"Sarah that's not important, I need you to come as quickly as possible!" Tim said irritably.

"Just as soon as I find my keys…"

"They're on the kitchen counter." Tim said curtly.

"How did you… Well I'll be there in about ten minutes." Sarah replied before hanging up the phone.

Tim ran up the stairs pulling his tee shirt off in the process.

"Daddy where are you going?" Caitlin asked, following him into his room.

"To Work." He replied pulling on and buttoning a shirt more 'suitable' for work.

"With momma?" She asked curiously.

"Yes with mom." Tim replied distractedly, looking for his badge.

"I'm going to work too." She decided.

"Oh no you're not." Tim replied pulling on a belt. "You're staying here with Sarah."

"No I'm not." She insisted. "I am going to work."

"Caitlin don't do this. You can't come to work today, it's not a day you can come." Tim said before rushing down the stairs.

"DAAAADDDDYYYY!" Caitlin whined, following behind him slowly.

Tim clenched his jaw. "Katie stop! I do not have time for you to complain right now. Normally I'll tolerate it, but right now I won't. Would you please go to your room!"

"No." She replied sitting down on the floor with all the force she could muster.

"ABIGAIL SCIUTO! I SWEAR YOU ARE ABIGAIL SCIUTO!" Tim screamed, almost missing the doorbell.

"Sarah thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tim greeted her as he pulled on his shoes.

"Tim what's going on?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Sarah, I can't tell you." Tim replied pulling on his jacket. "I'll call once I have a better idea of what's going on."

"Tim!" Sarah exclaimed as he pulled the door shut after him. She shook her head. "I'll never understand him…" She said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Kaitebug." Sarah greeted the still pouting four year old. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy and Daddy went to work without me, because of another kid." She said angrily.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Daddy said something about a little boy on the phone." She explained.

"Well, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason. Now come on lets go upstairs and play." Sarah said holding out her hand.

"I got a new Barbie!" Katie exclaimed excitedly getting up from the floor.

"Did you now…"

* * *

"Abby!" Tim called as he ran into the lab, but before he could check to see where she was, she was running into his arms. "Abby it's going to be okay." Tim comforted her.

"Tim he's just a kid! Kid's don't kill people. They just don't!" Abby exclaimed, fresh tears in her eyes.

"Abby it's okay. He's going to be fine." Tim assured her gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

After a while Abby's breathing slowed, and the tears stopped falling from her eyes. "Tim, how could we not have known?" She asked quietly.

"Known what Abs?" He replied.

"That, he was a missing child!" Abby exclaimed as if it should have been obvious.

"Abby, there was no way we could have known." Tim told her gently. "It's not like he was holding a sign or anything."

"But Tim! We're investigators, we should know these things!" Abby protested.

But before Tim could reply Gibbs walked in. "Tim, what are you doing here?"

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed, vacating Tim's arms for his. "Did you find him?"

"Yes Abby… We found him." Gibbs replied gently.

"Where is he?" Abby asked, vacating his arms in turn.

"Abby, you need to know something." Gibbs said softly.

"What?" Abby asked, her eyes as wide as a puppy's.

"Owen… There's more about him than we thought there was." Gibbs started to explain.

"Gibbs, why are you so worried about this?" Abby asked quietly.

"Owen, was kidnapped when he was two, in Fairfax. The two suspects of his kidnapping were found dead in a river, and Owen was presumed to be dead as well…"

"But he's not!" Abby interrupted.

"Abby." Gibbs said rather harshly, then he continued. "His parents moved, we don't know where to, but essentially, Owen has been living on the streets of D.C. for the past three years."

Abby eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. "Abby we're doing everything we can for him right now." Gibbs assured her.

"Which is?" Abby questioned as she started several searches on her computer.

"Well…" Gibbs started before Ziva walked in.

"Tony scared him and he ran out in front of a taxi." Ziva said scanning the room.

Abby turned to face her. "He did what?"

"Abby it's not as bad as it sounds!" Gibbs assured her.

"HE GOT HIT BY A TAXI! HOW IS THAT NOT BAD?"Abby shouted. "Where is he?" She asked Ziva.

"Ducky." She replied, following as Abby headed for the elevator.

"Abby…" Ziva stopped her as she was about to get into the elevator.

"What Ziva?" Abby asked irritably.

"You should know… It wasn't Tony's fault." Ziva said quietly.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Abby asked pressing the close door button.

"Abby I would have scared him if I had spoken up. He got scared because we knew his name. No one knows you when you grow up like he did." Ziva explained.

"Ziva that doesn't change the fact that there's a six year old boy down in autopsy!" Abby exclaimed.

"YOU'D THINK HE DIED THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING!" Ziva replied.

"Just stop talking to me!" Abby shouted as the doors opened and she raced into autopsy. "Ducky how is he?" She asked quietly.

"He has a broken wrist, and a concussion, but other than that everything seems to be fine." Ducky replied.

"Seems to be? You mean you don't know for sure?" She asked exasperated.

"No Abigail I don't. If you wish to speak to the patient, he is sitting in a chair I believe you find rather enjoyable." He said pointing to Abby's favorite chair in Autopsy. A tall swivel stool.

Abby slowly walked over to him. "Hi Owen." She said quietly.

"Amy?" He asked confused.

"No Owen. I know I told you my name was Amy before, but I'm really Abigail Mcgee." Abby said softly. "I work for NCIS."

Owen's eyes widened. "I can't be here." He said, hopping off from the stool.

"Owen where are you going?" Abby asked gently.

"I can't be here." He said again.

"Owen!" Abby said, very stern. "Why can't you be here?"

"Because." Owen said quietly. "My daddy told me not to talk to you."

Abby, sifting through all the information she was gathering, including the fact that he has some sort of father figure, tried again. "Owen, I need you to tell me why your dad told you not to talk to us."

"Because he killed somebody."

_**Author's Note: DAAAAH Cliffhanger! But, I think I shall be continuing this rather soon. Sorry updates have been taking so long, school just started up again, and that takes up a good ten hours of my day :P. So Updates will be less frequent, but I'll still try and update as often as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Dual Resolutions

_Abby, sifting through all the information she was gathering, including the fact that he has some sort of father figure, tried again. "Owen, I need you to tell me why your dad told you not to talk to us."_

_"Because he killed somebody."_

"Owen what do you mean by that?" Abby asked, scared of how he would reply.

Owen climbed back onto the stool. "I mean he picked up a gun and shot someone."

Abby's eyes widened. "Were you there?" She asked nearly horrified. Owen started to shake. "Owen, this is important." Abby insisted. "Were you there?"

Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks and he nodded.

"Owen I need you to go and tell Agent Gibbs what happened." Abby said gently.

He started to shake his head furiously. "No… I can't…" He said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Owen, Calm down. I need you to tell Agent Gibbs what happened okay?" She tried again, pulling out her phone. Owen, continued to panic as Abby called Gibbs.

"Owen, can you calm down for us please?" Ducky asked gently rubbing his arms.

"Gibbs, you need to talk to Owen." Abby said into the phone. "Gibbs, he might just be a kid, but he knows what happened!" Abby was starting to get impatient. "I KNOW BECAUSE HE TOLD ME!" She said slamming her phone shut.

"I swear the nerve of that man…" Abby started but decided against it. "Come on Owen, we're going to go talk to Gibbs." Abby said helping him off the stool.

* * *

"Hi Gibbs." Abby said as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Abby I told you I didn't want to talk to him." Gibbs growled in response.

"Agent Gibbs?" Owen asked quietly.

"What?" Gibbs asked calming down a bit.

"Can you tell me something?" Owen asked, sounding scared.

"What do you want to know?"

"If I tell you what happened, can you protect me from my daddy?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Gibbs looked at Abby in disbelief. "Come with me Owen." Gibbs said holding out his hand.

Owen put his small hand into his and slowly walked with Gibbs to an Interrogation room. Gibbs opened the door to lead Owen inside when he spoke up again. "Can Abby come in there with us?" He asked quietly. Gibbs nodded and Abby retrieved the chair from the corner.

"Owen what can you tell be about what happened?" Gibbs asked him.

"Are you going to keep me away from my dad?" Owen asked in reply, Gibbs nodded, and he continued. "All right. We were supposed to be going to the store, but I knew we weren't going the right way. The last big street I remember we were on was Lincoln. Then we turned onto a lot of smaller streets." Owen continued to explain as best as he could how he got to where they found the man.

"Then he pulled out a gun." Owen said, starting to shake. "And he handed it to me… and told me to…" It was then that Abby ran from the room.

She kept running until she ran straight into Tim.

"Abby!" He grunted in pain. "Abs, what happened?" He asked noticing her sobs. Abby couldn't reply. "Abs?" He tried again. "Abby breathe!" He said noticing she was starting to hyperventilate. "Abby!" Tim tried again.

Just then Tony walked past. "Tony thank goodness. Get a paper bag." Tim instructed.

"A paper bag?" Tony questioned, confused.

"A PAPER BAG TONY!" Tim yelled at him. "Come on Abby… breathe… Abby calm down and breathe… TONY!" He screamed.

Tony turned to find a paper bag. He was rushing down the hall when he ran into Agent Richards who was carrying his lunch, which he immediately snatched from him and ran back emptying the contents along the way.

"Here." Tony said out of breath.

Tim snatched the bag from Tony and put it to Abby's mouth. "Abby breathe. In… out…" Tim sighed in relief as Abby's breaths slowly returned to normal.

"What was that?" Agent Richards called down the hallway as he picked up the parts of his lunch.

"Tony!" Tim exclaimed. "You took his lunch sack?"

"Well… you told me to get a paper bag… and fast… so I did." Tony replied.

"Abs you okay?" Tim asked sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders. Abby shook her head and sniffed. "Abby what's wrong?" Tim tried again. Abby refused to respond again. Tim looked up at Tony. "Tony, go find out what happened." Tim instructed.

"Why should I…" Tony started to complain, but seeing the horrified expression on Abby's face, he headed to find Gibbs.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Tony called after him as he walked down the hallway.

"Not now, I need to find Abby." Gibbs replied harshly.

"It's about Abby Boss." Tony replied. "What happened?"

"Tony if all you're looking for is something to gossip about over the water cooler…" Gibbs started to say.

"Tim wants to know." Tony interrupted him. "Abby showed up, and started to hyperventilate. Tim wants to know why."

Gibbs shook his head. "Where are they?"

"Hallway to the left of the bullpen…but boss!" Tony called after him. "Where's Owen?"

Gibbs just shook his head and kept walking. "Mcgee." He called as soon as he saw them.

Both Abby and Tim looked up and replied with a "What?"

Gibbs choked back a chuckle. "Since when did I call you Mcgee?" He asked Abby.

"Since never Gibbs." Abby replied harshly. "But I also never, _never_ thought I'd see the day that a six year old boy, a six year old boy that I now care about, would have killed someone!"

"Abby he didn't kill him." Gibbs replied gently.

"He pulled the trigger Gibbs!" Abby protested, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's a killer Gibbs."

"Abby…" Gibbs tried again.

"Gibbs what are you going to do to him! He's six! You can't just throw him in jail!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby we're not going to put him in jail." Gibbs replied calmly.

"What then! Foster Care? You can't just throw him out into the world like no one wants him! Gibbs that little boy needs our help! We have to find his family!" Abby shouted back.

"Abby we're not going to put him in foster care." Gibbs replied, just as calm as the first time.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HIM!" Abby cried.

"Abby, we're looking for his family." Gibbs explained, which caused Abby's face to light up.

"Really?" Abby asked, sniffing.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony asked quietly, trying not to interrupt.

"What Tony?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"We found Owen's parents."

* * *

"How could someone not want their child back?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Abs." Tim said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Abby was about to respond when she heard a small squeal from across her lab. "Mommy!" Caitlin squealed as she ran through the lab to where Abby and Tim were sitting.

"Katie, Careful!" Sarah called.

"Hey Katie." Tim said quietly, pulling her into his arms.

Abby bit her lip, trying to keep tears from falling.

"Mommy, why did daddy have to come to work today?" Katie asked.

Abby was no longer able to hold it inside and a sob escapade through her lips. "Mommy what's wrong?" Caitlin tried again.

Abby shook her head and stood up. "I need to get outside for a bit." She said quietly. "I'll be back in a while."

"Abby." Tim tried to stop her. When she didn't stop Tim looked at Sarah apologetically. "Can you watch them for just a little longer Sar?"

"Go Tim." Sarah said, picking Caitlin off from his lap.

Tim rushed out the door after her. When he finally caught up with her she was sitting outside NCIS Headquarters, sitting on a bench, sobbing.

"Abs." He said and he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Tim how could anyone… _anyone_ not want their baby?" Abby asked through her tears. "Tim he's going into foster care, because his parents moved on. THEY REPLACED HIM!" Abby was yelling. "THEY HAVE ANOTHER OWEN!"

"Abby… I know." Tim said quietly.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Abby cried.

"Abby, calm down." Tim interrupted her.

"I CAN'T!" Abby screamed.

"ABBY!" Tim shouted back grabbing her shoulders. "CALM DOWN OR ELSE YOURE GOING TO HYPERVENTILATE AGAIN."

Almost immediately Abby's breathing slowed back down to normal. "Tim, we have to, _have to _do something."

"Abs." Tim said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "We will."

"We will?" Abby asked curiously.

Tim nodded.

"What are we going to do Tim?" Abby asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can tell you what were not going to do, we're not going to put him in Foster Care." Tim assured her. "We're going to find him somewhere Abs."Abby looked at her feet, obviously contemplating something. "What are you thinking Abs?"

"Well… what if we took Owen to his parents?" Abby suggested. "Do you think that maybe then…"

"Abs. I don't think that's such a good…" Tim tried to stop her imagination from running away.

"Timmy!" Abby complained. "We have to try! The worst that can happen is they send us away."

"Abby it's not like Halloween, that's not the worst that can happen." Tim tried again. "We can't just take him there and expect them to take him!"

"Why not!" Abby asked incredulously.

"For one thing they live in Colorado!" Tim replied.

"Tim this is the Twenty-First Century! We… are going to Colorado." Abby replied.

* * *

"Mommy!" Caitlin called from the kitchen.

"What Katiebug?" Abby replied as she walked through the kitchen door.

"Why are you going to Coloradio?" She asked struggling with pronunciation.

"I'm taking a little boy back home to _his_ mommy." Abby replied, sorting through the food in her backpack she was packing.

"Can I go?" Caitlin asked excitedly. "Puhlleaseee!"

"No Katie. You're going to stay with Gibbs and Daddy." Abby said, zipping her backpack.

"I don't wanna!" Katie whined.

"Is that whining I hear in there?" Tim called from upstairs.

"DADDY!" Katie called back. "I WANNA GO TO COLOR… I WANNA GO WITH MOMMY!"

Tim suddenly came through the kitchen doors carrying a screaming Anastasia in both arms. "Abs." He said sympathetically.

"Again?" Abby asked sadly. "Can you deal with this one while I feed her?" Abby requested, pointing to Caitlin who was now sitting cross-legged on the kitchen floor staring up at them.

Tim nodded, handing Anastasia into her awaiting arms. "All right little Miss Caitlin, why don't you want to stay here with me?"

"Because I don't." She replied indignantly.

"Well you can't go with mommy and Tony, so who do you want to stay with this weekend?" Tim tried again.

"Nobody." She replied simply.

"Okay Katiebug, why don't you go upstairs and play while I help mommy get ready." Tim said giving up.

"Am I going with mommy?" She asked, getting up from the floor.

"No." Tim replied pointing for the stairs. "Go, Now."

"Daaaaaddddddyyyy!" Caitlin replied.

"ONE!" Tim started to count. "You better hope I don't get to three… TWO"

Caitlin rushed out of the room and up the stairs as the doorbell rang. Tim opened it to reveal Tony and Owen, both sporting backpacks. "Hey Tony, Owen." Tim greeted, opening the door wide. "Abs! Tony and Owen are here!" He called into the house, receiving no reply.

"Where is she?" Tony asked looking around.

"Living room I think…" Tim started to say as he headed for the door to the living room. "TONY!" He called.

"Huh?" He said turning around.

"She's feeding Stace." Tim said with a smirk.

Tony made a face. "Well you could have started with that…"

Just then Abby came in holding Anastasia. "Hey Tony." Abby greeted him. "You gonna be all right for a few days?" Abby said with a smirk as she turned to face Tim.

"Of Course." Tim said leaning in to kiss her quickly. "I'll see you in a few days." He said taking Anastasia out of her arms.

"Katie!" Abby called. "I'm leaving now!"

"MOMMMMMMY!" She screamed down the stairs.

Abby rolled her eyes, but held out her arms, which Caitlin promptly dove into. "I'll see you in a couple of days. All right baby girl?" Abby said with a smile.

Caitlin shook her head, and clung onto Abby tighter. "Don't go mommy. I need you."

"Honey." Abby said gently. "I need to take Owen to his mommy, because he needs his mommy." She explained.

"I want to go to Owen's house." Katie said excitedly.

"You can't." Abby replied, becoming annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because it's in Colorado." Abby replied as if that would somehow change her mind.

"Where's that?" Katie asked curiously.

"Goodbye Katie." Abby replied, gently kissing her forehead. Abby quickly kissed Anastasia and Tim before heading out the door with Tim and Owen.

"You ready to meet your family?" Abby asked Owen as they drove to the airport.

"I guess so." Owen said shrugging. "I've never really had one before."

"Well that changes today." Abby replied happily.

* * *

"LEFT TONY!" Abby shouted from the back seat where she was sitting with Owen, playing Go Fish.

"AUGH!" He grunted as he quickly switched directions. "Why on _earth _do you have the map back there?"

"So I can give you directions." Abby replied as if it should be obvious.

"You're playing Go Fish!" Tony replied, irritated.

"So?" Abby replied. "I can multi-task! RIGHT!"

"Abs!" Tony yelled back. "You've got to give me some warning!"

"Got any fives?" Owen piped up.

"Go Fish, Got any… RIGHT TONY RIGHT!" Abby shouted.

"ABBY!"

"Got any sevens?" Abby asked smiling.

Owen giggled. "Yup."

"Abby would you _please_ just pay attention, I think we're almost…" Tony began.

"YOU PASSED IT!" Abby cried. "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" She exclaimed.

Owen looked out the window excitedly as Tony carefully turned around the car.

"Right there." Abby said pointing to a light brown house with stone trim, which Tony gradually came to a stop in front of.

Abby and Owen both jumped excitedly out of the car before Tony could completely stop. "Abby calm down!" Tony cried, pushing open his door.

"You ready buddy?" Tony asked Owen, holding out his hand. Owen took his hand and nodded.

Abby tried to contain her excitement as Tony knocked on the door. "NCIS." He said, identifying himself. Very slowly the door opened to reveal a woman, around thirty, holding a toddler in her arms. "Mrs. Walker?" Tony asked, and she nodded. "I'm Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He introduced himself quickly. "This… is…" He started to gesture to Owen.

"Owen?" she choked out. "Owen is that really you?" Owen nodded, then smiled as he felt the warmth of his mother's arms wrap around his body for the first time in years. "I didn't… I thought… A woman, from your agency called and said they had found him. I couldn't believe…"

Abby looked up. "I understand. I'm Abigail Mcgee." She introduced herself. "I was the one who called you. I knew you just needed to see it for yourself."

Mrs. Walker looked up from Owen. "Thank you… Thank you so much." She said tears forming in her eyes. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

Abby shook her head. "Just knowing Owen is safe is enough for me." She said smiling.

"Abby does this mean I'm never going to see you again?" Owen asked with a frown.

Abby stooped down to his level. "I don't know Owen."

"Mommy can Abby move in with us?" Owen pleaded.

"Owen." Abby interrupted before Mrs. Walker could think of a response. "Buddy, though I'd love to, I need to go back to D.C. I've got my little girls there."

"You have children?" Mrs. Walker asked in surprise.

"Yes." Abby replied smiling. "An extremely impatient four year old, Katie. And an infant Stacey."

"Stacey's deaf mommy." Owen piped up.

"Yes that's right Owen, Stacey can't hear." Abby replied.

Mrs. Walker was still looking at Abby in surprise. "You have your own kids to worry about, and you're spending your time on my son?"

"It's my pleasure, really. Owen's a great kid, he's hard not to love."

Mrs. Walker stood, trying to let it all sink in. "I really should call Richard." She said after awhile.

"Your husband?" Tony asked presumably.

"Yes, he's on a plane trip back from Seattle." She explained. "Um, you can come in." Mrs. Walker said opening the door wider. "Come on in Owen." She said quietly, which encouraged him to step through the doorway into the house. "Owen, Claire, Etta!" She called up the stairs.

"I'm right here mommy." Owen said laughing.

It was then that reality sunk in for Mrs. Walker. _Owen, her first son, the original Owen, was back. She had replaced him. She had shut him out of her mind and replaced him. How, do you tell your son you replaced him?_ Tears formed in her eyes. "Owen… I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

Suddenly three kids came clambering down the staircase. "What mommy?" The little girl Abby was presuming to be Claire asked.

"Owen, Claire, Etta." She said quietly. "This is your brother, Owen."

Owen and Owen looked at each other, first with interest, then with anger, then with laughter. "I have a brother named Owen?" The younger of the Owens asked.

"Owen, I can explain…" Mrs. Walker tried.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" They shouted together, high-fiving each other.

Mrs. Walker just shook her head. "Thank you. You really can't understand how much this means to me. To be able to have my baby hear that I love him, it means the world to me."

Tony looked at Abby who was obviously fighting back the urge to scream. "It was our pleasure." He said, covering for her. "We did it because we wanted to, not because we had to."

* * *

"Abs." Tim greeted her as she came running through the front door.

"Abby you know she didn't…" Tony called as he ran up the stairs behind her.

"Tony what happened?" Tim asked as Abby sobbed into his chest.

"Well. Owen's at home. They'll be back in a few days so Owen can help us find and identify who the real killer is but… Mrs. Walker, she said something that, well it upset Abby." Tony explained.

"What could she have said that would have made her this upset?" Tim asked incredulously.

"It had to do with Owen being able to hear her say she loved him." Tony said quietly and Tim's face changed from that of curiosity to one of gloom.

"Thanks for making sure she got home safe Tony." Tim said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said indicating he should leave, which he luckily caught onto.

"See you." He said pulling the door closed behind him.

"Abs." Tim said quietly. "Abs, it's okay." He said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"No… No it's not." Abby replied sniffing. "I've never, never been able to tell her I love her. Three months of nothing but seclusion from her."

"You don't talk to her?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"No… Do you?" Abby asked, just as disbelieving.

"Of course I do Abs." Tim said pressing his lips to her forehead. "Just because she can't hear us, doesn't mean she doesn't need us." He said quietly.

Abby bit her lip. "Why…Why can't I do what you do?"

Tim pressed his lips back to her forehead. "You can." He said. "Come on." He said heading up the stairs.

"Tim?" Abby questioned, following him into Anastasia's room.

Tim turned on the light. "Hi Stacey." He greeted her with a smile. Her bright green eyes were wide open and staring at them intently. "Do you wanna talk to mommy?" He asked her quietly as he picked her up out of the crib. "Say hi to mommy." He said handing her to Abby.

"What am I supposed to say?" Abby asked awkwardly.

"Anything and Everything Abs." Tim replied, smiling.

"Hi Stace." Abby said quietly. "How are you tonight?" She asked bouncing her in her arms. "I'm your mommy." She said unsure of what else to say, she turned to Tim looking for some sort of appraisal. He nodded back with a smile.

"I'm your mommy and I love you."

_**Author's Note: WHEEEE No Cliffhanger Awww… Good for you, bad for me! This concludes the Owen story Arc, though he probably will show up in later chapters. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**_


	5. It's All About The Family

"Mommy!" Caitlin cried as she tore across the lawn.

"Hey baby girl!" Abby said, carefully keeping her balance as not to drop the sleeping infant in her arms.

"When are Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Tony coming?" Caitlin questioned as she bounced up and down excitedly. It was an evening in late August and the team was getting together for a barbeque as there was no case and magically, everyone was free.

"They'll be here soon." Abby assured her anxious daughter.

"But… Mommy!" Caitlin started to whine.

Abby turned toward the back door and was relieved to see Ziva opening the sliding glass. "Look Caitlin here's Ziva." Abby said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Ziva!" Caitlin exclaimed running to grab onto her legs, but Ziva was too fast and pulled her up into her arms.

"Hey Katie!" Ziva said, giving Abby a sympathetic smile.

"Ziva, mommy won't let me take Jethro on a walk!" Caitlin complained.

Ziva looked awkwardly between Abby and Caitlin. "Well… I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for that…How about we play with Jethro here instead?" Ziva suggested.

"Okay!" Caitlin said in a struggle to wriggle free from Ziva's arms.

"Abby are you okay?" Ziva asked as Caitlin rushed toward the dog laying peacefully under a tree.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Abby replied.

"You look more than a _little_ tired." Ziva said with a smirk.

Abby sighed as Anastasia began to stir in her arms. "Taking care of Stace… It's getting a bit more complicated now that she's getting older."

Ziva smiled as Anastasia's bright green eyes met hers. "Hi Stacey." Ziva said before looking back to Abby. "Can I do anything to help?"

Abby shook her head. "It's just… Seven months is about the point where babies start to communicate… but…Stace just can't pick it up. We've been trying to use Sign Language as much as possible around her… but it's just not working."

Ziva gave Abby a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Abby." She said, hoping that something would happen to break the awkward tension.

Moments later Tony and Gibbs came into the backyard helping Tim carry out several trays of food.

"UNCLE TONY UNCLE GIBBS!" Caitlin cried excitedly running across the yard.

"Hey Katie." Gibbs greeted her with a hug after setting the two trays he was carrying on the patio table. "How are you doing?"

"No one's playing with me." She whined.

"Well how 'bout we fix that!" Tony said with a smirk grabbing a jumprope from the ground and handing one end to Gibbs. Ziva and Caitlin shortly joined them in the yard playing double dutch.

Tim smiled as he joined his wife as an observer. "How's it going honey?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just worried about Stacey." Abby said with a small smile.

"Abs she's gonna be fine." Tim said trying to comfort her. "Caitlin's going to start school again tomorrow, and Stace is going to start the ASL accommodated nursery school in a few weeks."

"Tim what if it's too late?" Abby asked sadly. "What if she never catches up?"

"Abby, she's part Sciuto. She'll catch up and keep running." Tim said with a smirk.

Abby sighed. "I just hope you're right."

"Abby, when are we gonna eat this food?" Tony called from across the yard.

Tim eyed Abby before replying for her. "Probably when you mature enough to stop watching Saturday morning cartoons."

"Hey, that's an American tradition!" Tony justified.

Abby gave Tim a light punch. "Come on, let's eat before Tony loses it."

* * *

"Caitlin get down here!" Tim called up the stairs.

"Daddy I don't wanna go to school." Caitlin said sitting down pointedly at the top of the stairs.

Tim sighed before climbing the stairs to sit down next to her. "Now why don't you want to go to school Katiebug?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Cause I've been gone for year, and no one's gonna remember me." She said pulling on one of the two braids her hair was in.

"Kaite, you're going to be fine." Tim assured her rubbing her arm. "You're going to love kindergarten."

"But daddy…" Caitlin started again but was interrupted by Abby rushing around the corner.

"Augh!" She shouted as she tripped over them and began to fall forward.

Tim quickly jumped up and grabbed both her arms to steady her. "You all right?" He asked, still breathing heavily from the scare.

Abby nodded. "Yeah… What are you two doing here?" She said steadying her balance.

"Well… kind of like you, we live here." Tim replied with a smirk.

"Not what I meant." Abby snapped.

"I know, I know." Tim laughed kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"Now what _are_ you two doing here?" Abby questioned again.

"Someone doesn't want to go to school today." Tim said with a smirk.

"Now… I wonder who that could be." Abby said glancing at Caitlin.

"Fine it's me!" Caitlin exclaimed as if she couldn't possibly hold it in any longer. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"Now, why don't you want to go to school?" Abby said sitting down in the same spot that Tim had occupied moments before.

"Cause I don't have any friends there." Caitlin said wedging her way into her mother's lap.

"Caitlin Kelly Mcgee!" Abby exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?" She said pulling her upright.

"Nobody at school likes me." She mumbled into Abby's chest.

"Now why do you think that?" Abby asked brushing Caitlin's bangs out of her face.

"Because." Caitlin said quietly. "Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Awww Katie. It's okay to be different." Abby assured her.

Caitlin shook her head. "Nobody likes me cause of Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony." She said softly.

"What do Ziva and Tony have to do with this?" Tim questioned, taking a seat a few steps down from his wife and daughter.

"People don't like me cause of 'em." Caitlin mumbled.

"Katie, I'm sensing you're not telling us something." Tim pressured.

Abby gently rubbed her daughter's back. "Katiegirl what happened?"

Caitlin sighed before starting into her story. "The day they came and got me from school…"

_"All right class, you're going to need to bring in some clay for tomorrow's art project." Caitlin's teacher said over the noise of the classroom. _

_"I'm going to bring in purple clay!"Caitlin said excitedly to the two other girls at her table. _

_"I'm going to bring in blue clay." A girl named Sarah replied with equal excitement. _

_"Well I'm going to bring in red clay so my clay and Sarah's clay will make purple!"Another girl named Angela added. _

_"Girls!" Their teacher scolded. "It's time to clean up your art supplies and get ready for your parents to come and pick you up."_

_"Yes Ms. Malcom." The girls chorused before proceeding to pick up the art supplies littering the table and grab their backpacks from the coat room. They had just returned to their table when the bell sounded the end of the school day. _

_"All right class, you need to wait inside the classroom for your parent to pick you up. Until then you can play in the cubby corner." Ms. Malcom instructed causing Caitlin and Sarah to head toward the cubby corner as instructed. _

_"Angela, Why aren't you coming?" Caitlin asked noting the absence of her friend. _

_"Because my grandma's here!" Angela said pointing to the door. "We're going to go to her ballet studio." Angela explained._

_"Oh… Well I guess me and Caitlin will stay and wait for our moms." Sarah said heading toward the cubby corner once more. _

_Caitlin was turning around to join her when she saw Tony and Ziva coming into the classroom. "Tony! Ziva!" Caitlin cried rushing across the room into Tony's open arms. _

_"Hey Caitlin!" Tony said picking her up and settling her roughly on his hip. _

_"Excuse me?" Ms. Malcom interrupted. "Who are you?" _

_"Agent Ziva David, and Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Ziva said showing her badge, though unnecessary, it seemed the best and most convincing way to prove her identity. "Mrs. Mcgee asked us to pick up Caitlin for her."_

_"Any specific reason?" Ms. Malcom questioned, unsure whether or not to believe them. _

_"It's okay Ms. Malcom." Caitlin said laughing. "Tony and Ziva work with my mommy and daddy."_

_"The Mcgeek wants us to bring you to headquarters." Tony informed her before replying to Ms. Malcom. "Abby ended up staying home sick today, and Mcgee's out with Gibbs so Abby called to see if we could pick Caitlin up. We'll be taking her to NCIS headquarters where she'll wait for her dad to get back. She's going to be perfectly safe."_

_"MS. MALCOM THAT MAN HAS A GUN!" One of the younger students yelled out at random causing Tony to set Caitlin down and whip out his badge on impulse._

_"I'm a federal agent, it's okay." He said, as if it would make a difference. _

_"Tony I really don't think that's going to help." Ziva said with an appraising look as the children still in the classroom consecutively began to scream. _

_"Ms. Malcom, I'm so sorry." Tony started to apologize but she didn't hear him. She was too busy trying to keep the children who were trying to flee the classroom under control. _

_Ziva and Tony stood in shock for a moment before realizing Caitlin had disappeared at some point. "CAITLIN!" Ziva called out hoping for a response. Nothing. _

_"Caitlin Kelly Sciuto!" Tony bellowed knowing she would come if she could hear them. _

_Moments later Caitlin began to crawl out from inside one of the cupboards. "Caitlin!" Ziva exclaimed, helping her down. "You know better than that!" She said before she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. She then lowered her voice and hiked her onto her hip. "What's the matter Katie?" _

_Caitlin sniffed a few times before burying her head into Ziva's chest. Ziva sighed before taking her over to Tony. "We better get back.." Tony said as he tried to calm Caitlin down. _

_They were just about to leave when Ms. Malcom returned to the classroom with the rest of the students who hadn't been picked up yet. _

_"Ms. Malcom, I'm really sorry…" Tony started his apology again but was interrupted by the voice of a five year old girl. _

_"Nice going Katie!" She sneered. "You should know better than to have someone bring a gun to school!" _

_"Hey! It's not Caitlin's fault!" Tony objected. _

_"IS TOO!" Another little boy piped up. "She doesn't belong here!" Ms. Malcom tried to hush him, but remained unsuccessful and he continued. "You're not really our friend!"_

_Caitlin broke into sobs once more and Ziva motioned to Tony that they should go. _

_"Again, Ms. Malcom, I'm really sorry…" Tony said before following Ziva out the door. _

"But then I got taken out of school cause mommy wasn't feeling good… So that was the last day I was there…" Caitlin concluded the story.

Abby was looking at Tim with a glare of frustration. "How could… Why didn't Ziva or Tony tell us?"

"They probably thought it was best…" Tim tried to calm her down, but it was too late.

"DiNozzo what the…"She started to yell into the phone before Tim clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Caitlin…" Tim whispered.

Abby took a deep breath before continuing into the phone. "Caitlin's last day of school?" She growled into the phone.

"Oooh…" Tony replied his eyes widening.

"What?" Ziva questioned in the background as she walked into the bullpen.

"Katie's school." Tony whispered back causing Ziva to stop in her tracks.

"She doesn't want to go back now." Abby informed him.

"Abby… It… it was an accident! We couldn't have prevented it!" Tony protested.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Abby shouted back, loud enough that Ziva could hear it across the bullpen.

"We didn't want to stress you out! It wouldn't have been good for you or Stacey!" Tony tried.

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD JUST BE BETTER FOR CAITLIN TO NEVER WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN!" Abby retorted.

"Abby calm down." Tim tried.

"Abby, I'm sorry…" Tony apologized.

"SORRY! Sorry doesn't cut it! I've got to find some other private preschool now! Do you realize how _hard_ it is to find one of those that Gibbs approves of?"

"Abby! I didn't mean…" Tony tried again.

"You know what… I'll talk to you later!" Abby said before slamming her phone shut.

Caitlin looked at her mother expectantly. It wasn't that often that Abby yelled, or that Caitlin was around to see it. After a moment Tim spoke up.

"Katie it looks like you're coming to work with us." Tim said helping her stand up. "Go ahead and go eat your breakfast, it's waiting on the kitchen table." Caitlin quickly rushed down the stairs and through the swinging kitchen door.

"Tim…" Abby said quietly.

"Abs it's okay." Tim said pressing his lips to her forehead. "We'll find a school for her."

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Abby muttered.

"Abs… what's bothering you. I can tell this isn't just about needing to find Caitlin a new school." Tim pressed.

Abby sighed before sitting down once more at the top of the stairs. "I just… I don't want Caitlin to grow up the way I did…"

Tim carefully sat down next to his wife and pulled her close. "And how was that?"

"People judge you based on your family… It's not something you can choose… or prevent… it just happens." Abby said quietly.

"This is about your parents isn't it?" Tim asked just as quietly.

Abby nodded. "It wasn't exactly a good thing to have parents that couldn't hear…"

"But… that didn't change who you were?" Tim asked.

"More than you could ever know…" Abby said, awkwardly looking at her palms.

"Well… Abs, you turned out pretty great if I do say so myself." Tim said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Timmy." Abby said relaxing into his arms.

After a few moments of simple silence Tim spoke up again. "Abby… I hate to ruin the mood… but we've really got to get going…"

Abby nodded before getting up. "I'll go wake up Stacey if you take care of Caitlin." Abby said heading toward the nursery.

She was almost to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Tim's lips colliding with hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Abby whispered back leaning in for another kiss.

"HEY!" A small voice said impatiently. "What about me?" Caitlin asked with a smile.

Tim laughed before picking his daughter up and walking into the nursery where Abby had retrieved Anastasia. "We love you too, both of you." Tim said with a smile. "Because that's what makes a family all worthwhile."

_**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I hope you still enjoyed it! I sort of got carried away on my new story "And It All Goes Black" so I've been writing that! I'd check it out if you haven't! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**_


	6. Without You

"Hey Kaite! What are you doing here?" Gibbs questioned as the Mcgee's arrived at the bullpen.

"Mommy and Uncle Tony yelled at each other a bunch… and now I'm here!" Caitlin said climbing onto the swivel chair behind Tony's desk.

Gibbs eyed Abby, "Is that so?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We've got a… complication with Caitlin's school." Abby mumbled. "We'll have her back in school in a couple of days…"

"And until then?" Gibbs questioned. "Where exactly is she going to be?"

"Uh… I was hoping…Ducky might be able to help out…" Abby replied sheepishly.

"Abby! Ducky's been watching Anastasia for you for the past week and offered to help this week too! But if you add Caitlin on top of that there's no way he'll get anything done!" Gibbs admonished.

"Gibbs…" Abby started to protest but was interrupted by Ducky who had entered the room.

"Jethro I'm sure I can manage. After all Mr. Palmer is back from his leave for Medical School, he'll be a great help." Ducky intervened.

Gibbs sighed in defeat. "Well, as long as it doesn't interfere…"

"Oh Gibbs thank you thank you!" Abby cried rushing in for a hug.

"Thanks boss." Tim said as he handed Ducky the baby carrier.

"Caitlin!" Ducky called her attention from the pencil she was attempting to balance on her nose. "You're going to come down to work with me today." He informed her.

"Okay!" She said jumping off Tony's desk.

"Caitlin you be good!" Tim called after them.

"I will daddy!" She promised as the elevator doors slid shut.

After a moment of silence in the bullpen Abby spoke up. "I'll be in the lab, see you at lunch?" She asked Tim.

Tim quickly kissed her before replying, "Of course."

"Gibbs you better tell me when you've got evidence for me!" Abby called as she headed into the elevator.

As soon as the doors slid shut Gibbs grabbed Tim by the arm and pulled him to the open area behind the main staircase. "What's wrong with Abs?" He asked quietly.

Tim sighed. "She's just… stressed."

"Mcgee!" Gibbs snapped. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Gibbs… It's something I need to talk to her about first…" Tim replied.

"Well…" Gibbs said expectantly.

"It's not just something I can bring up. It's…. Boss, I don't think she should be working anymore." He blurted out.

"And why do you think that?"

"She's… It's not healthy what she's trying to pull off!" Tim said uneasily. "She's still pulling 12 hour shifts and she's only sleeping for a maximum of five hours a night… She's going to get sick!"

"And you haven't talked to her about this?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Tim shook his head. "You know Abby… She's too hard-headed."

"I also know what marriage is like. I've been through it four times and I've figured out every way possible to screw it up, and you're getting pretty close." Gibbs replied. "You're going to have to tell her or else it will never work."

"Gibbs… I can't tell her that I don't want her to work anymore… It would break her…" Tim said obviously conflicted.

"Mcgee… If you're really worried about her, talk to her." Gibbs said before rounding the corner to greet Tony and Ziva who had just entered the bullpen. "Tell me those two hours out on the streets paid off!"

Tim didn't hear what happened after that as he had run to the stairwell to go to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Yeah… No… I don't know Palmer! If she's really not calming down bring her up here… All right… I'll see you in a few minutes." Abby hung up her phone and put her head on her desk.

"Hey Abs." Tim said quietly.

Abby jumped out of her chair. "Geez! Tim… don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry." Tim said quietly.

"Timmy what's wrong?" Abby asked curiously.

"Can… can we talk?" Tim asked still hushed.

Abby looked concerned. "Yeah… sure. Can It wait a minute though, Palmer's bring…" Abby was unable to finish as the elevator doors slid open to allow the noise of a screaming infant to fill the room.

"Abby!" Palmer called, as if he simply couldn't walk any further.

"MOMMY!" Caitlin cried as she ran past Palmer to grab onto Abby's legs.

"Hey baby!" She said easing Caitlin's grip. "I've gotta take care of Stace." She said taking her younger daughter out of Palmer's shaking arms. "Jimmy It's okay, she's fine!" Abby comforted him. "She's just developed some separation anxiety recently."

"Daddy can I work upstairs with you?" Caitlin asked as Tim picked her up.

"Daddy's doing paperwork bud. I don't think you'd like it up there." Tim replied. "Besides I thought you liked hanging out with Ducky!"

"Ducky… not Mr. Palmer." Caitlin replied wriggling out of Tim's arms.

"Palmer where's Ducky?" Abby questioned.

"He had to go to a crime scene with Gibbs and Tony."

"Well… I've got to get working on the evidence, and I can't do that with Stace in here. I know it's going to be annoying but I really do need you to watch the girls for a little bit longer." Abby said sympathetically. "You could have Tim go downstairs with you for a bit if he's available." Abby said turning to her husband.

"Sure Abs." Tim said gently kissing her. "We'll talk later?"

Abby nodded. "Sure thing."

"Caitlin!" Tim called out. "We're going back downstairs!"

There was no response. "Caitlin?" Tim tried again. "Abs…" He said nervously before heading back into the main lab, Abby following close behind.

Tim rounded the corner then immediately turned back. "Abby 9-1-1 _NOW_!"

Abby immediately ran to her desk phone as Tim headed for Caitlin who was curled on the ground in fetal position next to an open chemical bottle. He carefully lifted her into his lap and rubbed her arms softly.

"Caitlin… can you talk?" He asked her quietly. Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tim noticed burning on the interior of her mouth as Abby rushed back into the room.

"An ambulance is coming." She said before stopping in the doorway at the sight of her daughter.

Tim grabbed the bottle and checked the label, "Abby what do you do for sulfuric acid poisoning?" he asked gently.

Abby as if out of a textbook began to list instructions. "Check to make sure she's breathing easily. Assuming she is, have her drink water or milk to dilute the chemical as much as possible. Check for contact burns and fever. If she begins to vomit turn her on her side to lower the chances of choking. Other things to pay attention to are vomiting of blood, speech problems, and vision loss."

By the time Abby had finished Palmer had retrieved a glass of water and Tim was carefully coaxing Caitlin to drink.

"Don't worry Caitlin…This should help…" Tim said before Abby began again.

"The overall prognosis is that damage can and probably will continue for up to a month after ingestion and often proves…" Abby stopped momentarily as the reality sunk in. "Often proves fatal."

Tim momentarily looked up at his wife to see her dumbstruck expression before returning his attention to Caitlin. "Caitlin you've just gotta hold in there…" He said as he felt the temperature of the skin underneath his hands begin to rise. "Abby will a cold compress do anything for the fever?"

Abby bit her lip before breaking down. "Tim I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"Abby it's okay!" Tim said longing to comfort his wife, but aware that his daughter needed him more he turned to Palmer. "What do you know? Can it help?"

Palmer gulped before proceeding. "It can't hurt… I don't know if it will help..."

Tim was ready to pull ice from the labs freezer when the Paramedics arrived.

"What happened?" The elder of the two paramedics questioned.

"We weren't paying close enough attention to her and she got into the Chemicals. We think she drank some of the Sulfuric Acid."

"I'll need to know…" The other paramedic began to request but Abby cut in.

"She's five and a half years old, she weighs 29 pounds, If she swallowed this sulfuric acid it would have been within the last twenty minutes and she couldn't have drunk more than 100 ml of it." Abby calculated.

"All right I need oxygen and an IV going ASAP!" The elder of the paramedics instructed as he carefully lifted Caitlin onto a stretcher. They turned to look at the occupants of the room. "Who's coming in the ambulance?"

Tim gently pushed Abby toward her. "Go Abs. I'll be right behind you." He said pressing his lips quickly to hers.

"We're headed to P&I at Children's National." The younger paramedic informed him before helping Caitlin and Abby into the elevator.

Not a second after the elevator doors slid shut Tim whipped out his cell phone and dialed "3", Gibbs' speed dial.

"Gibbs!" He barked into his phone.

"Gibbs, I'm going to the hospital. I won't be back in today." Tim said, trying to keep control.

"What happened! Who?"

"Caitlin."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tim ran into the Critical Care wing and rushed to the nurses' station.

"How can I help you?" The young blonde nurse who's name tag read Kate asked.

Tim stood frozen momentarily, staring at her name tag. "Oh… Uh, My daughter was brought here within the last ten minutes. They said she was being taken to P&I."

"Poisoning and Ingestion… alright, Name?" She requested.

"Caitlin Mcgee." He said as the woman typed the information into the computer.

It seemed like hours passed as the woman scanned her screen for the information she was looking for. "Okay she's been admitted to room 403, but she's in surgery to remove burnt tissue. Anyone who came with her initially is most likely in her room." She informed him.

"Thank you." Tim said quietly before proceeding down a hallway marked 300-500.

Moments later he saw Abby pacing back and forth across the hallway. "Abs!" He called out.

She looked up revealing her mascara stained cheeks and rushed into his arms. "Timmy… It's… It was horrible." She sobbed.

"It's okay." He said, not really believing himself.

"Timmy it's all my fault." Abby said into his chest.

Tim pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "Abigail Marie Sciuto Mcgee how can you possibly think this is your fault?"

"It is! It's my lab, my chemicals, my daughter! Who else's fault could it be!" Abby cried.

"Abby it wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident." Tim assured her.

They stood in silence for a moment before Abby choked on another sob. "Timmy… I don't think she'll make it."

Tim was shocked. _Abby's given up? She NEVER gives up…This can't be good..._ He wanted to comfort her but before he could sort out his thoughts a rather alarming group of people began coming down the hallway toward them.

Gibbs was leading them, awkwardly trying to pin his visitors badge to the outside of his field coat. Tony and Ziva were following just behind, arguing about where the car had been parked, apparently rather sloppily by Tony. Ducky was a few strides behind them holding Anastasia carefully in her carrier, Palmer just inches behind him carrying an assortment of things from Ziva's coat to a Caf-Pow obviously intended for Abby.

"Abs." Gibbs said quietly pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Abby shook her head. "Gibbs… Caitlin… she's not going to make it…" Abby said softly.

Gibbs looked at Tim for a confirmation of the information. "Abs you don't know that…" Tim said, more for the sake of Gibbs than her.

"Abby since when have you given up… on anything?" Gibbs asked patiently as he gently led her into Caitlin's empty hospital room.

"Gibbs… I've escaped this too many times." Abby said softly. "Caitlin's not strong enough..."

Tim, who had finally arranged his thoughts spoke up. "Abs if anyone is strong enough to survive this it's your daughter. She's got your strength and perseverance and that's not going to stop just because of some chemical."

"Timmy… how are we going to…" Abby began to ask as Tim carefully pulled her into his arms.

"Abby, we're just going to take it one day at a time."

* * *

Several hours later found Abby sleeping restlessly with Tim's arms wrapped protectively around her on the bed provided for visiting family. Gibbs was sitting silently in the recliner on the other side of the room occasionally making eye contact with Tim who was also still awake. Caitlin was now out of surgery and back in her room, but that brought little comfort. She was on oxygen support and had two IV's going. As if that wasn't enough discomfort, every few hours nurses had to force water down her throat to continue to eliminate the chemical residue.

Tim checked the clock on his phone just to confirm that they had been there for longer than worth keeping track of. He was just about to set the phone down when it began to ring shrilly causing Abby to wake up in alarm. "What? What's wrong?"

Tim gently kissed the top of her head. "It's fine Abs… just my phone." He said before answering. "Hello?"

"Tim Tony just called to tell me about Caitlin! Is she okay?" The voice of his sister filled his ears.

"I don't know Sarah. She got out of surgery a few hours ago and she's still out." Tim said gazing at his daughter.

"I'm so sorry Tim… Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asked gently.

"At this point, I really don't know how long we're going to be here… but we could use someone to help out with Anastasia." Tim informed her.

"I'll be there in a few hours." Sarah replied.

"Thanks Sarah." Tim said before hanging up.

"She's still out?" Abby asked quietly, new tear stains washing away the mascara already on her cheeks.

"Abby… We're gonna be okay. It's going to be hard having Caitlin in the hospital but… We'll be fine." Tim assured her.

"Tim… how can you be so sure?" Abby asked uneasily.

"Abby what do you mean?" Tim said, sensing she was concerned about something other than Caitlin.

"Tim… It's amazing this has even lasted as long as it has." Abby said, not clearing up Tim's confusion.

"Abs I'm still not sure…"

"Tim did you know that twenty percent of marriages end in divorce within the first five years?" Abby said causing Gibbs to look up toward Tim from where he sat on the couch.

Tim looked over to Gibbs within the same instant getting across the information Gibbs obviously wanted to know. Gibbs quietly stood up and left the room before Tim replied. "Abby that's not going to…"

"Don't tell me it's not going to happen! You don't know it's not going to happen! One in every five adults divorces! If you take the team and me at least one of us is going to get divorced!" Abby exclaimed as Tim tried to keep from laughing.

"Abby you're forgetting Gibbs has divorced enough for all of the team." Tim said gently.

"Tim that's not my point! The statistic that we will still be married in five years from now is already out of our favor but if you add in everything we're having to deal with… Tim it's never going to work!"

"Abby!" Tim exclaimed in surprise. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise!"

"Tim how can you promise that!" Abby asked exasperated.

"Because Abs." He said gently pressing his lips to hers. "I could _never_ survive without you."

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, I kept getting writers block throughout the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**_


	7. You Have To Be

Tim was anxiously pacing the halls when Sarah finally showed up.

"Tim…" She said softly as she pulled her older brother into a hug. "Is Katie okay?"

Tim shook his head. "We're not sure how much longer she's gonna last Sarah…"

"Tim… I'm… So, _so _sorry." She said holding her brother tighter. "How's Abby?"

Tim sighed. "She's… She'll be okay." It was then that Abby returned to the hall holding a bottle of Caf-Pow and two cups of coffee.

Sarah released Tim to allow him to assist Abby. He took both cups of coffee from her hands before gently kissing her forehead. "Thanks Darling."

"Abby…" Sarah said hugging her sister-in-law. "Abby… I'm so sorry…"

Abby stood limp, unable to express the emotions that had been coming and leaving since the day before when Caitlin first got poisoned.

Tim handed the coffees to Sarah. "Can you find Gibbs and give him these?" He asked softly. Sarah nodded and headed again in the direction of Caitlin's room.

Tim gently put his arm around Abby's shoulders. "Abby?"

"Timmy… I can't do this." Abby said stiffly.

"Oh Abby…" He said pulling her into his chest. She buried her face into his shirt and let the tears fall. "Abs…Shhh…Everything's going to be okay…"

She pressed her face deeper into his shirt as Tim gently stroked her hair. They stood there for several moments until a nurse came up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Mcgee?" The young nurse asked gently.

Tim looked up still holding Abby tightly in his arms. "That would be us."

"Doctor Peterson wanted me to let you know that were going to try and be a bit more aggressive with the burnt internal tissue. Most of the tissue left is in her left lung and so if it's alright with you we'd like to experiment with a procedure generally used to remove tissue containing cancerous cells that we believe will be beneficial for your daughter. We would like perform a Lobectomy." She informed them kindly.

"What would that entail?" Tim questioned.

"Well the left lung has two lobes and it can survive with only one, so we would remove the lobe of her left lung that contains most of the burnt tissue. She will need a chest tube in for at least three months to drain any fluid or blood from the lung cavity and make sure the lungs are getting air." She explained.

Abby finally pulled her face away from Tim's chest. "Will you do an Open or a VATS Lobectomy?" She asked wiping away the tear trails on her cheeks.

"We usually try to do VATS Lobectomies just because they have much quicker recovery times, but since Caitlin is so small and we are doing this experimentally we believe an open Lobectomy will end up being the best option." The nurse replied, surprised at Abby's knowledge of the surgery.

"Can we think about it for a little while?" Tim asked, looking confused.

Abby shook her head. "The longer we wait the more likely the surgery won't work."

"She's right…" The nurse said solemnly.

"Can we at least talk to Ducky and Gibbs first Abs? I'd feel a lot better if they knew and put in some input." Tim said uncomfortably.

Abby sighed. "All right." She said turning toward Caitlin's room.

"We'll get back to you very soon." Tim promised the nurse before jogging down the hall to catch up with Abby.

"Abby are you sure? Three months?" Tim asked as they entered Caitlin's room.

"Three months until what?" Tony asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"Gibbs, Ducky, can Abby and I talk to you?" Tim requested, ignoring Tony.

"Of course." Ducky and Gibbs replied in unison, following the couple out into the hall.

"What's this about Abby?" Gibbs asked gently.

Abby sighed. "Doctor Peterson wants to try a Lobectomy to eliminate some more of the burnt tissue."

"Interesting…" Ducky contemplated as Gibbs replied, "A Lobectomy?"

"It's a procedure usually used to get rid of cancerous lung cells in a specific region of the lung." Ducky elaborated.

"And how is that going to help Caitlin?" Gibbs asked, obviously still confused.

"Abby it's up to you and Timothy… but I think it might work…" Ducky offered his opinion.

"I'm just concerned about the recovery…" Tim said quietly before turning to Abby. "A chest tube Abs?"

"Tim if there is any chance this is going to help Caitlin we have to do this." Abby said as she examined her palms.

"Abby… She'll be in so much pain." Tim said trying to meet her eyes.

"Tim how do you think she feels right now? Do you think she's super comfortable! Because as far as I can tell she's _dying_." Abby retorted before storming down the hall.

"Abby wait!" Tim called as he ran after her leaving Ducky and Gibbs alone.

"What is his problem?" Gibbs asked obviously irritated.

Ducky sighed. "Timothy will have to tell you himself… It's not my place to say."

* * *

"Abby!" Tim called as Abby continued to run down the stairwell. "Abby stop!" Abby abruptly stopped causing Tim to do the same. He felt threatened by her despite him having the higher ground.

"What Tim?" Abby asked angrily. "What possible explanation do you have as to why you don't want to save your daughter's life?"

"Abby that's not it…" Tim said exasperatedly.

"Then what?" Abby yelled back.

"Abby I can't lose anyone else!" He yelled back at her.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" She screamed. "You have got to realize what's happening here!"

Tim sat down in defeat. "Abs…. I can't…"

"MCGEE!" Abby shouted causing his head to snap back up.

"Abby…"

"No… What is wrong with you? The truth."

"Abby can't we just see what happens?" Tim pleaded.

"NO! Timothy Mcgee you've got to realize that our daughter is _dying_. If there is any chance that the doctors can help her-"

"Abby I know that…" Tim interrupted.

"THEN WHY?" Abby replied exasperatedly.

Tim sighed before gesturing for her to come and sit next to him. "It's a long story Abs…"

"Well… You better start now." Abby said patiently.

"It all started back when I was about tweleve…"

_"Timothy get down here!" His mother Rita shouted up the stairs._

_"I'm coming mom, I'm coming." Tim said as he grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. _

_"All right, Mrs. Owen will be taking you and Sarah to school today while I take Rebecca to the doctors." _

_"Again?" Tim asked as he pulled a piece of toast from the toaster. _

_"We're still not sure why she's not getting over this sinus infection Timothy, now eat up! Mrs. Owen will be here in twenty minutes." _

"Wait so… Who's Rebecca?" Abby asked curiously.

"I'm getting there, just hold on Abs…"

_When Tim and Sarah got home from school that day they found the house empty, much to their surprise._

_"Mom!" Sarah called._

_"Mom!" Tim repeated._

_"Why aren't they here?"Sarah questioned her older brother._

_"Well how should I know!" Tim retorted. _

_"I dunno!" Sarah replied._

_"Well then why even ask?" _

_Sarah was about to reply when the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" They both shouted as they bolted toward the phone. _

_Sarah reached the phone by a split-second sooner and she pulled the phone off the hook. "Hello?" She asked, out of breath. _

_"Sarah Darling, It's mom." Her mother's voice filled the phone. _

_"Hi mom!" Sarah said sticking her tongue out at Tim. "What's up?"_

_"Sarah, Rebecca's in the hospital." Her mom said sadly. _

_"What? Why?" Sarah asked, making sure not to give any hints about what they were talking about to her brother. _

_"It turns out she's had pneumonia and she's not looking too good… I need you and Tim to hold tight until your father gets home."_

_"All right mom… We'll be fine…All right… Bye Mom." Sarah finished the conversation._

_"What was that about?" Tim questioned. _

_"I'm not gonna tell you!" Sarah said with a smirk. _

_"Come on Sarah!" Tim whined. "You've got to tell me!" _

_"Fine… Rebecca's in the hospital." Sarah informed him importantly. _

_"Sarah… That's not funny." Tim said sternly._

_"Tim I'm not joking!" Sarah replied._

_"Come on Sarah what's really going on?" Tim pressed._

_"I'm telling you! Rebecca's in the hospital!" Sarah persisted. _

_"Is not!" Tim argued. _

_"Is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

"Who's Rebecca?" Abby interrupted again. "You've been very unclear about that!" She complained.

"Rebecca… Rebecca's our older sister." Tim said quietly.

"Tim…" Abby said shaking her head. "You don't have an older sister…"

"Abby… I know I should have told you…" Tim said sadly. "But… We don't really talk about her."

Abby shook her head before standing up. "How could you make something like that up?" She asked dejectedly.

"Abby… You don't understand!" Tim persisted.

Abby looked at him in disbelief. "I don't even know you anymore…" She said before she stormed down the stairs leaving Tim alone in the stairwell.

* * *

"Tim?" Sarah called down the stairs. No one had seen Abby or Tim since they had left Ducky and Gibbs several hours before.

"Abby?" Sarah tried again, heading down the stairs.

She had just rounded the corner when she called out again, "Tim… Oh Tim!" She exclaimed finally finding her brother. She sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

Tim shook his head. "She's never going to come back…" He said softly.

"Where's Abby?" Sarah tried, putting together the pieces.

"I don't know!" Tim replied exasperatedly.

"Well… What happened?" Sarah attempted again.

Tim sighed before looking at his little sister. "I told her about Rebecca." He said softly.

"Oh Tim…" Sarah said putting her arms around his big brother. "I know how much you miss her… but why did Abby get upset?"

"She doesn't believe me Sarah. She thinks I'm making it up…" Tim said softly.

"Why would she…?"

"I don't know!" Tim replied tiredly. "I can't put Caitlin through a chest tube Sarah… I _can't_ do that to her."

"Tim… It didn't work for Rebecca… but it may be the _only_ thing to save Katie." Sarah said sympathetically.

"Sarah it _literally _sucked the life out of our sister! How can you expect me to let them do it to my baby girl?" Tim argued.

"Timothy Mcgee!" Sarah exclaimed. "You have to do this. It's Katie's _only_ chance!"

Tim looked at his hands in disbelief for a moment before looking up to his sister. "Why me Sarah? Haven't I done enough good?"

"Tim… you didn't do anything to deserve this…" Sarah assured him. "But Tim you've got to let them do the surgery!" She insisted, getting back on topic.

"Sarah I can't…" Tim started again before he heard a loud bang as the stairwell door slammed open to reveal an out of breath Tony.

"Mcgee!" He exclaimed out of breath.

Tim looked up worriedly. "What happened? Is it Caitlin?" He asked in alarm.

Tony merely nodded, unable to speak.

Sarah looked at the shocked expression on her brother's face and took the initiative. "What happened Tony?"

Tony took a few more deep breaths before speaking. "She's… Awake…" He panted.

Tim's head snapped up. "Did you say… she's awake?" He asked, unable to believe his ears. Tony nodded in response, causing Tim to rush up the stairwell, Sarah close behind.

* * *

Tim ran into Caitlin's hospital room and abruptly stopped at seeing his daughter. She was awake alright, but it almost seemed worse than when she was asleep. She looked absolutely terrified, her bright green eyes illustrating fear. She was breathing heavier than she had been when she was asleep and he could see the pain it was causing her just to breathe.

He walked slowly over to the bed in the center of the room and carefully picked up Caitlin's hand. "I'm so sorry Katie…" He said, tears coming to his eyes. He gripped onto her hand like it was the only thing keeping it alive, until he realized it was moving.

It took Tim a moment to realize what she was doing, but he quickly recognized the movements of her hands to be sign language. He shook his head in defeat. He hadn't had the time or the dedication to learn as much sign language as his daughter, there was no way he could understand her. "Katie… I can't understand you…. I'm sorry…" He said feeling helpless.

Just then Sarah emerged from the doorway. "She says she wants the pain to go away… and… She wants to know where Abby is." Sarah translated.

Tim turned in surprise. "Sarah…"

"I picked it up." She said shrugging it off. "I figured it would come in useful at some point or another."

"Sarah what am I going to do?" He said quietly as not to allow Caitlin to hear. "I can't do this… and Abby… She's gone…"

"Tim you have to do this and you _can_ do this." She said just as quietly as Doctor Peterson entered the room.

"I've heard that she's awake!" He said enthusiastically, instantly dimming the mood of Tim. He knew Sarah was right… It was either to let Caitlin get the surgery or let her die from the pain she was experiencing.

Doctor Peterson began to do a checkup on Caitlin, being extremely careful to watch for any signs of pain. "Mr. Mcgee have you decided on whether or not we you would like us to try a Lobectomy for your daughter?" He asked, as he continued his work.

Tim took in a deep breath before nodding. "Go Ahead." He whispered.

"All right…" Doctor Peterson said immediately snapping into action. "I need an OR booked for a Lobectomy Stat!" He shouted toward the nurses' station. "All right Mr. Mcgee… we'll need you and your wife to fill out some paperwork before we can proceed with the operation."

Tim looked up in disbelief. "Does my wife need to sign it?" He asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so… We've had quite a few problems in the past with parents disagreeing with each other about certain surgeries. It's hospital policy." Doctor Peterson replied. "That won't be a problem will it?" He asked, catching on.

Tim shook his head before running out the door.

"Where's he going!" Doctor Peterson asked alarmed.

Sarah looked after him with deep sympathy before replying, "Off to find what he needs to save his daughter." She said picking up and squeezing her niece's hand.

"All right…" He replied, still confused. "We'll need that paperwork before we can operate…" He reminded her before heading out the door.

Sarah looked at the little girl in front of her. She could see the pain, but she could also see the strength in her. "You're gonna be fine Katie…" Sarah said softly before brushing a long strand of hair out of her face. "_You have to be_."

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the length between updates! I'm trying as hard as I can to find time for writing, but it just hasn't been happening! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep looking for the next one! REVIEW!**_


	8. I Can't Lose Anyone Else

Abby stormed up the stairs and through her bedroom door before slamming it shut. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and threw it against the wall causing it to break into several pieces. Normally she would have felt bad or at least a little apprehensive about preventing Tim from contacting her, but she just didn't want to deal with him anymore.

She flopped down onto the bed and pulled her pillow to her chest. _Why is he doing this to me?_ She thought. _He promised me… he promised we'd be all right… We're never going to be all right!_

Eventually she got off her bed and slowly walked over to her dresser. She picked up a black picture frame and she carefully ran her fingers along the edges. She looked carefully at the picture in the frame. It was taken on Caitlin's third birthday, Caitlin, Tim, and her were perched in an old oak tree in Gibbs' backyard and laughter was engraved in their faces. Suddenly she threw the frame at the exact same spot her phone had hit earlier and the glass broke into millions of pieces, falling on top of her already destroyed phone.

She stared at the shattered frame in pain. _It's just not fair… This shouldn't be happening..._ She thought to herself before reaching to grab another picture frame. Her fingers had just touched the wood of the frame when she felt a strong hand on her wrist.

"AUGH!" She screamed, turning quickly to see who was there.

"Abs it's just me." Tim calmed her, pulling her into his arms. Abby tried to protest but he held her firmly.

Eventually she looked up to him. "Why are you here?" She asked harshly.

"Abby Katie's awake." Tim said gently.

Abby pulled away from him, he didn't protest this time. "Tim… how is she?" She hesitated.

"Abby she needs the Lobectomy…" Tim said sadly. "She'll never make it without it."

"Tim… Please…" Abby begged.

Tim nodded. "They need you do sign the paperwork before they'll operate." He informed her.

"Oh Timmy!" She said excitedly pressing her lips to his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tim shook his head. "Thank you Abs." He whispered. "If it weren't for you I'd still be sitting in the stairwell wallowing in self pity."

"Timmy…" Abby said feeling suddenly guilty. "Rebecca?" She asked simply.

Tim's breath hitched. "Abby I should have told you a long time ago…"

"You really did have an older sister didn't you?" Abby said guiltily.

"Oh Abby." He said pulling her back into his arms. "I don't blame you for not believing me. I should have told you."

"But… Timmy I feel so horrible…How can you still…" Abby started trying to pull away from him.

"Abby you mean more to me than anything." Tim said gently. "I'll always love you."

"But Tim!" Abby protested.

Tim pressed his lips to hers. "Abs I'd love to show you just how much I care about you, but right now we have to get back to the hospital."

Abby suddenly snapped back into focus. "Right… Caitlin."

* * *

"Sarah!" Tim cried as he rushed into the hospital Abby right behind him. "Where's Dr. Peterson?" He asked urgently.

"The paperwork's at the nurses' station by Caitlin's room." Sarah replied, answering not the question he asked, but what he wanted to know.

"Thanks Sarah!" Tim said quickly kissing her on the cheek before grabbing Abby's hand and running down the hall. "We're the Mcgee's." Tim said out of breath once they reached the desk.

"Of course, we've been waiting for you." The nurse replied setting a clipboard up on the counter. "Just fill these out and we'll send Caitlin right in."

Abby picked up the pen, and then hesitantly put it down.

"Abby what's wrong?" Tim said sensing she was having second thoughts.

"I need to see her." Abby said looking blankly at the paperwork in front of her.

Tim sighed. "Abby… you don't want to see her it will only make this harder."

Abby shook her head. "Tim there's a chance she might not survive this, and I'm not about to deny that." She said looking into her husband's hurting eyes. "I have to see her awake at least one more time."

Tim nodded, understanding that she didn't just want this, she needed it. "Where's Caitlin?" Tim asked the nurse.

"She's in pre-Op. I can escort you there if you'd like." The nurse replied.

"Yes please." Abby said softly. The nurse came out through the door of the station and beckoned them to follow.

After following her down several hallways the nurse finally opened a door to reveal Caitlin in a hospital gown connected to a breathing tube and several IV's.

"Caitlin…" Abby said through a sob before carefully sitting down next to her daughter.

"Abby she can't talk… Her throat is too damaged." Tim said as he softly rubbed Abby's back.

Abby gently stroked Caitlin's arm taking in the baby soft skin. "Caitlin can you do something for me?" Abby asked her firmly. Caitlin slowly nodded her head, just as Abby had suspected and to Tim's surprise. "Katie you are going to come out of this all right. You will not give up and you will not give in. Do you understand?" Caitlin replied, again with another nod.

Tim looked at Abby for any sign of her breaking, but all he could see was stability. He watched as she bent over and kissed Caitlin's forehead before getting up and walking out the door. He quickly pressed his lips where Abby's had just left before following her out the door.

"Abby?" He asked gently.

"It doesn't work." She said, defeated.

"What doesn't work?"

"The Gibbs method." Abby said before elaborating. "He never seems to be afraid. So I tried what he does when one of us is in trouble."

"Telling us to get over it?" Tim guessed as he gently pulled her into his arms. Abby nodded in response. "Come on Abs we've got some paperwork to sign."

* * *

Abby and Mcgee were sitting on the couch in Caitlin's hospital room. "How much longer Timmy?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Abs she went in a few minutes ago." Tim said gently as he ran his hands through her hair. "The surgery probably hasn't even started."

Abby sighed and leaned into Tim's chest. They sat in solitude for several minutes before Sarah arrived holding a squealing Anastasia. "Hey Stace!" Tim said so Abby would acknowledge their presence.

"Sorry to bother you guys…" Sarah said sympathetically. "But we've been trying to get Stacy to calm down for about an hour now and it's just not working."

Abby sat up and held her arms out, so Anastasia could be gently placed into them. "Shhhh…" Abby said quietly as she patted her daughter's back.

"Has she been taking to the bottle?" Tim asked Sarah as she sat down on the bed opposite them.

"Sort of… She's not super into it, but she's still eating when she's hungry." Sarah replied pulling one leg up onto the bed in a criss-cross style.

Abby still unsuccessful at calming Anastasia down stood up. "I'm going to take her on a walk." She said taking a few steps toward the door.

"I'm going with you." Tim said immediately jumping off the couch.

"Tim… I can go by myself. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." She said with a smile.

"You sure?" Tim questioned. Abby nodded in response and Tim gently kissed her forehead. "All right." He said pressing his lips to Anastasia's forehead as well. "Love you babe." He said with a smile.

"Love you too." Abby said before walking out the door.

She went down several hallways and decided she was far enough away from anyone who might know her before she sat down in a waiting room chair. Abby sat Anastasia down in her lap and helped her to stand up by holding her arms out. Anastasia began to giggle at the sensation of the height which caused Abby to break into a grin. "Well at least I'll have you." Abby said quietly to herself.

"You have more than her Abs." A voice came from behind her.

Abby quickly grabbed Anastasia's torso before spinning around. "Gibbs…" She said out of breath. "You scared me!"

Gibbs carefully took Anastasia out of Abby's arms and began to bounce her up and down. "Abby you know that everything's going to be all right?" Gibbs said as more of a question than a statement.

"Gibbs…" Abby said before rushing into his waiting arm.

"Shhh… Abs everything's going to be just fine." Gibbs said gently.

"No… Gibbs it's not. There's only so much that a little girl can live through and Caitlin passed that mark a long while ago." Abby said through hiccups.

"Abs let's head back to Katie's room." Gibbs said gently as he adjusted Anastasia to be sitting on his hip.

Abby shook her head. "I can't do this Gibbs… I need to be alone to think about this right now." She said as she tried to pull herself free.

"Abby." Gibbs said simply.

"Why?" She protested.

"Abby you know what you're like when you're upset." Gibbs replied. "You shouldn't be alone."

By this point Abby was steaming. "GIBBS I CANT LOSE ANYONE ELSE!" She shouted causing Gibbs to release his grip on her arm allowing her to slip away.

"Abby!" He called after her. "Abby!" He tried again as he watched her slip out of his sight.

* * *

Abby ran through her lab as soon as he got to NCIS. She rushed over to her desk and pulled out the key to open the only locked drawer in her office. She carefully put the key back into its hiding place on her desk and pulled the drawer open.

She shuffled through the pictures and discs in the drawer until she found what she was looking for, a old sketchbook. She carefully opened the cover to the first page. _Property of Caitlin Todd – Please Return If Found_. "Oh Kate…" Abby said quietly to herself before flipping several pages until she found what she was looking for, a picture that only Gibbs and Abby had seen, she hadn't even had the guts to show Tim. It was a sketch Abby had begged to make of what she thought Tim and Abby's daughter would look like, if they ever had a daughter.

Abby ran her fingers along the smudged graphite of the portrait marveling in how much the sketch resembled Caitlin. "How did you know Kate?" Abby whispered to the portrait. "You knew everything didn't you?" She said as she pulled her legs up onto her desk chair and pressed the sketchbook to her chest.

She looked up toward the ceiling then back down to the sketchbook. "Kate… please don't take her…" Abby pleaded the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"Mcgee!" Gibbs said as he ran into Caitlin's hospital room holding a very happy Anastasia.

"Gibbs?" Tim asked in confusion, seeing Anastasia but not his wife. "Where's Abby?" He asked, obviously concerned.

Gibbs closed his eyes, not used to having to admit having made a mistake. "I don't know Mcgee." He said simply.

"You lost her?" Mcgee asked angrily. "You know that she shouldn't be alone when she's upset! She runs off!"

"Mcgee I know… but I think she may have gone to NCIS." Gibbs said trying to keep a grip on the now squirming infant in his arms.

"Why?" Tim asked as he grabbed his jacket from the couch.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just… go to her lab." He replied. "I'll take care of Stacey and let you know if there's any news about Caitlin." He said as he ushered him out the door.

"Are you _sure_ she's there?" Tim asked anxiously.

"Go Mcgee!"

* * *

Tim rushed into Abby's lab to find her snoozing on her desk chair, clutching something to her chest. "Abs…" He said as he gently shook her shoulder. "Abby we've got to go back to Caitlin." He said gently as she began to stir.

Abby opened her arms causing the sketchbook to slide off her lap and onto the floor. "Oh!" Abby said suddenly reaching down to retrieve the book before Tim could grab it, however she wasn't fast enough.

"Abs?" He asked as he pulled the book from the floor. "Isn't this Kate's sketchbook?" Abby nodded, reaching toward the book in an attempt to get it before he turned it around. Tim sensed what she was avoided and slowly turned the book around and gasped. "Abby?" He asked carefully.

Abby took in a sharp breath. "Give it back." She demanded, sounding quite like Caitlin.

Tim shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Why is there a sketch of Caitlin in Kate's old sketchbook?"

"It's… not…It's not Caitlin." Abby said uncomfortably.

"Abby." Tim said sternly.

"It's not!" Abby protested. "It's… It's a sketch Kate made. So it can't be Caitlin can it?" She said, trying to convince herself.

"Abby." Tim said again.

"Kate did draw it!" Abby protested.

"No Abby… There's no way she could have drawn Caitlin." Tim said, beginning to doubt Abby's sanity.

"Tim! You think I'm crazy!" Abby said standing up angrily.

"Abby! Think about it! Why would Kate have drawn... A picture of what our… Abby you had her draw this didn't you?" Tim said putting the pieces together. Abby nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Abs…" Tim said as he gently put the sketchbook on Abby's desk. "You miss Kate more than any of us."

"Of course I do!" Abby said tears streaming down her face. "She was my best friend Tim!"

Tim pulled her into his chest and ran his hands through her hair. "Abby you know we can talk about Kate right?"

Abby shook her head. "I can't Tim, it hurts too much."

Tim pushed Abby's shoulders back so that he could look into her eyes. "I know Abs, but it's not healthy for you to keep this inside."

"Tim you don't know! I dream about Kate like she's still alive and we're just talking and then I wake up and she's not there!" Abby said anxiously.

"Abby I know!" Tim said soothingly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Abby screamed tears coming down her face.

"Abby you've woken up lots of times in tears wanting Kate." Tim said gently.

Abby looked taken aback. "You mean you've known?" she asked sounding hurt.

Tim nodded. "I would have told you I knew… but you always fell back asleep and woke up just fine and I didn't want to hurt you!"Suddenly Abby felt limp in his arms. "Abs?" He asked as he carefully moved her into his line of vision. "Abby what's wrong?" He asked, panicked. "Abby come on…" He pestered before realizing he was beginning to feel faint as well.

He gently sniffed the air. "Really?" He screamed recognizing the substance filling the air to have a slight scent of almonds, cyanide gas. He swiftly pulled Abby bridal style into his arms and evacuated the lab pressing the negative pressure button on his way out.

He carefully put Abby down on the ground and pulled out his cell phone. "Ducky?" He said after waiting for a few moments for the call to connect. "Are you down in autopsy?"

"Of course Timothy… aren't you at the hospital?"

"No… Abby came here and… Well I'll be down in a minute." He said as he hung up his phone and carefully lifted Abby up and into the elevator. He waited impatiently for the lift to arrive downstairs and bolted out the doors as soon as they opened.

"Tim what happened?" Ducky asked in alarm as Tim carefully laid Abby down on the hard autopsy table.

"Cyanide gas in Abby's lab." He said, still feeling dizzy himself.

"Sit down." Ducky ordered quickly realizing what was going on. "Palmer get me jumpsuits!" He called irately. He quickly had both Abby and Tim changed and their clothes were taken to be incinerated. "Are you feeling all right Timothy?" Ducky asked as he carefully injected Abby with a Cyanide poison antidote.

"A little dizzy." Tim said honestly.

"Palmer would you put Timothy on oxygen for me?" Ducky said carefully pressing another needle into Abby's arm.

Palmer came around swiftly with an oxygen mask and pressed it to Tim's face before he was able to himself. After a few moments of calming down Tim was finally able to think straight. He looked over toward Ducky who was still desperately trying to wake up his wife. "Ducky?" He asked hesitantly.

Ducky looked at him, fear evident in his eyes. "She's not waking up Tim

_**Author's Note: DAAAAH! I hope you're liking it! I know It's taking me a while to update but I've got drama after school :P We're almost done though! So I'll be able to update more often! REVIEW POR FAVOR! ( I didn't get any on the last chapter *tear*)**_


	9. A Revelation

_"Tim what happened?" Ducky asked in alarm as Tim carefully laid Abby down on the hard autopsy table._

_"Cyanide gas in Abby's lab." He said, still feeling dizzy himself._

_"Sit down." Ducky ordered quickly realizing what was going on. "Palmer get me jumpsuits!" He called irately. He quickly had both Abby and Tim changed and their clothes were taken to be incinerated. "Are you feeling all right Timothy?" Ducky asked as he carefully injected Abby with a Cyanide poison antidote._

_"A little dizzy." Tim said honestly._

_"Palmer would you put Timothy on oxygen for me?" Ducky said carefully pressing another needle into Abby's arm._

_Palmer came around swiftly with an oxygen mask and pressed it to Tim's face before he was able to himself. After a few moments of calming down Tim was finally able to think straight. He looked over toward Ducky who was still desperately trying to wake up his wife. "Ducky?" He asked hesitantly._

_Ducky looked at him, fear evident in his eyes. "She's not waking up Tim."_

"What does that even mean!" Tim said in a panic.

"Timothy we both know you know what this means." Ducky said harshly as he continued to work over Abby.

"No…" Tim almost whimpered. "I _cannot_ lose her!"

Ducky quickly moved to the phone and dialed in one of the few numbers he knew. "Gibbs." Was all Tim could hear before he just heard mumbling as he moved slowly toward a still limp Abby. He reached toward Abby's hand when it suddenly twitched as Abby began coughing.

Ducky immediately slammed the phone back down to the receiver and rushed over to her. "Abigail, breathe." Ducky instructed. Abby continued to cough furiously. "Palmer another oxygen mask?" He requested as if it should be obvious.

Tim quickly slipped the mask off his face and onto Abby's. Abby immediately took a deep breath in and the coughing stopped.

"Abby." Tim said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Abby opened her eyes to look up at him. She tried to say something but Tim could tell she was struggling. "Abby it's all right just keep breathing, that's all I ask."

"Oh thank goodness." Ducky said in relief as he rushed over with his stethoscope. "You gave us quite a scare there dear." Ducky said as he pressed the cold metal to Abby's chest.

"I got the oxygen mask!" Palmer cried rushing into the room toward Abby. "Wait… you have… Oh here Mcgee." Palmer said before awkwardly handing the mask to Tim.

"Are you feeling all right Abigail?" Ducky asked as he finished checking her vital signs.

Abby held her breath for a moment while she thought. "I'm a little dizzy." She whispered.

"As you well should be." Ducky assured her. "We'll keep you on oxygen for a little while and then make sure you get a shower." He instructed her. "As for you Timothy, you'll want to go shower as soon as you're feeling up to standing long enough."

"I'll head up now if it's alright with Abby." Tim replied. "I want to make sure I'll be fine to head back to Caitlin when she's out of surgery." He explained to Abby.

Abby nodded. "Go ahead Tim." She whispered to him.

Tim pulled off the oxygen mask. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." He said before heading out the door.

"Timothy can you hold on for a moment?" Ducky called after him.

"Of course?" Tim replied, slightly confused.

Ducky took a hold of Tim's arm and took him out in the hall. "Why?" Ducky asked as soon as he was sure Abby couldn't hear them anymore.

"Why ?" Tim repeated, unable to process what he was asking.

"Why would someone be after Abigail again?" Ducky clarified.

Tim's breath hitched at the realization. "I… I don't know!"

Ducky looked shocked that Tim hadn't already made the connection. "The cyanide gas didn't just come out of nowhere Timothy." He chastised.

"I know Ducky I know… but who would do this to Abby?" Tim said in a panic.

"We've had this problem before if I remember correctly." Ducky said thoughtfully. "However Abby hasn't been involved in any controversial cases recently."

Tim stood quietly for a moment before a thought of terror reigned over him. "Michael…" He said angrily under his breath as he stormed toward the elevator and pressed the button about twenty times.

"Timothy what are you talking about?" Ducky asked, very confused.

"I've got a hunch of who's after Abby." He said before stepping hastily into the elevator. "And if I'm right we're in for a long day."

* * *

Tim was typing harshly on his keyboard in the squad room when Gibbs showed up. "Mcgee what you got?" He asked moving to behind his desk chair, not wanting to wait for the monitor.

Tim looked up and behind him in surprise before quickly pulling up a file on his computer. "Michael Maurer?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"He's out of prison Gibbs." Tim said quickly pulling up another file. "He got out about a week ago and he apparently managed to find Abby again, not that it would be too hard considering she still works in the same place…"

"Get to the point Mcgee." Gibbs said, getting frustrated.

"Well I checked upstairs with the records department and Abby's personnel file wasn't where it belonged." Tim said. "So I had them pull it while wearing gloves and checked for fingerprints. I found several different fingerprints and I'm running them through AFIS downstairs now. I should get an email once I have a result but I'm betting one of them is Maurer's."

"Well how long will it be?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Well it usually takes a few hours but I put in Michael's fingerprints and the NCIS employee database in, so hopefully it will only take a few…" Tim was interrupted by the ding of his inbox. "They're done now." Tim said pulling the results up on his computer. "Ashley Roper, she works in communications, Susan Grady, she's in polygraph…" Tim trailed off remembering her attraction to him.

"Focus Mcgee!" Gibbs snapped.

"All right… Vance…" He said as he continued to scroll down the list. "Just as I thought Michael Maurer." Tim said before quickly getting up and heading for the elevator.

"Where are you going Mcgee?" Gibbs asked authoritatively.

"I'm checking to see if anything's missing from Abby's file!" Tim said as the doors slid open.

Gibbs simply nodded and followed. Upon arriving at the lab Tim pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled Abby's file out of the plastic bag it was sealed in on the evidence table. He flipped the folder open and a pile of unorganized papers greeted him.

Gibbs shook his head. "Our records department organizes personnel files like it's the law. There's no way one of them left Abby's file like this." Gibbs said as he pulled on a pair of gloves just as Tim had a few moments before and started to shuffle through the papers.

Tim followed suit. "Is there anything you're looking for in specific boss?"

Gibbs didn't reply until he finished sorting through the papers. "Mcgee get a shower and get downstairs on protection detail for Abby." Gibbs instructed.

"What's wrong Gibbs?" Tim asked as Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Tony. Gibbs shook his head and Tim got even more frustrated. "GIBBS!" Tim shouted. "My family is in danger and I want to know what you know and I want to know _now_." He yelled.

Gibbs looked at him in alarm. Tim had never been known to have much of a backbone, especially when it came to authority figures. "Mcgee." Gibbs said firmly, not wanting to upset him more than anything else. "Michael knows about Caitlin and Anastasia."

"Gibbs… you don't think he'd go after them do you?" Tim said sounding scared.

"I think he already did." Gibbs said sounding frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, confused.

"Abby doesn't leave chemicals sitting around the lab." Gibbs pointed out.

"No she… _she doesn't_." Tim said, his eyes widening then shrinking in anger. "He tried to kill my girls." He said under his breath before storming toward the door.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs shouted as he pulled him back. "You cannot go after him right now. I need you to shower and then replace me on protection detail for Abby."

"Gibbs you don't understand…" Tim protested.

Gibbs stopped and closed his eyes. "Mcgee… If anyone understands how you feel right now it's someone whose wife and daughter were killed."

Mcgee gasped in realization. "Gibbs… I didn't… I'm… I'll go shower and see you downstairs in about twenty minutes to switch onto protection detail." He said awkwardly before less diligently heading to the elevator.

* * *

"How are you feeling Abs?" Gibbs asked Abby gently.

Abby's face contorted into one of pain. "I feel like someone shot me in the lung at point blank range and then threw me on a tilt-a-whirl."

Gibbs sat down next to her gently. "Abby Tim's going to be down here in a few minutes and you'll need to stay here." He said softly.

"Why?" Abby asked curiously. "We've got to get back to the hospital with Caitlin!"

"Abby…" Gibbs started to say but he was interrupted by Tim rushing in shaking his wet hair dry.

"Abby!" He said out of breath as he gently pulled Abby into his arms. "Oh Abs… He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him."

Abby frustratedly pushed Tim away. "What are you talking about Tim?" She asked softly.

"You didn't tell her?" Tim asked Gibbs in disbelief. Gibbs just shrugged and climbed into the elevator. "Oh Abby… It's Michael."

"Michael…" Abby said trying to make the connection. Suddenly her eyes widened so much Tim thought they might fall out of her head. "Isn't he in prison!" She asked, sounding very unsure of herself.

Tim shook his head. "Not anymore. We couldn't imprison him for life just for being a creepy stalker." He said gently. "But… Abs he…he went after Caitlin… and you…" Tim said angrily.

"He went after Caitlin?" Abby almost shouted causing her to immediately press her hand to her chest in hopes it would alleviate some of the pain.

"Abby… You don't leave chemicals lying around." He said simply.

Abby's face turned to one of disgust in realization. "What kind of a person… He… I can't believe I ever dated that monster!"

"Abby calm down!" Tim said urgently. "Don't over exert yourself." He said gently pressing his lips to hers.

Abby quickly pulled away. "Well what are you doing about him!" She asked anxiously.

"Abby right now I'm protecting _you_." He said before he climbed up onto the Autopsy table next to her. "So would you calm down and let me take care of you?" He said as he gently pulled her into his lap.

"Mcgee you stay here and protect Abby." Gibbs said as he headed out the door. "I'm on my way to the hospital to relieve Tony and Ziva who will then be heading after Michael."

"Gibbs I want to be at the hospital when Caitlin gets out of surgery." Abby said plainly.

"Abby your safety is what's most important…" Gibbs tried to argue.

That was all it took for Abby to tear off the oxygen mask. "GIBBS SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE THERE WHEN SHE GETS OUT!" She screamed before she broke into a fit of coughs.

"Abby." Tim said softly as he carefully put the oxygen up to her mouth. "You're not in any condition to be travelling, especially not with someone after you."

Tears began to form in Abby's eyes. "Timmy I can't not be there…" She whispered.

Tim shook his head and pulled her gently into his arms. "I know this sucks… and I know you really hate it when things don't work out the way you expect them to, but we're going to get through this."

"Abby you will stay here?" Gibbs questioned. Abby nodded in response. "All right I'll call you if there's any news on Caitlin." He said before swiftly heading out the autopsy doors.

* * *

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs barked as he entered into the hospital.

"Yes boss!" They replied simultaneously

"Any news on Caitlin?"

Tony shook his head as Ziva replied, "No Gibbs." She said before anxiously continuing. "What happened to Mcgee and Abby?"

"Michael Maurer wants revenge." Gibbs started but Tony stepped forward defensively.

"What?" He shouted. "I thought we put that dirtbag behind bars!"

"His sentence ended just over a week ago." Gibbs explained. "Since then he's broken into NCIS at least three times. Once to go through Abby's personnel file, another to move chemicals around in Abby's lab, and lastly to set up a cyanide gas release this afternoon."

Tony's eyes widened. "Please tell me she's all right." He begged.

"Abby will be fine, but I need you two on this guys trail. Ziva what can you do to help us find him?" Gibbs questioned.

"I've still got a few favors I haven't collected. I'll get someone on his trail." She said flipping open her cell phone.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said expectantly.

"I could…Boss something about this isn't settling well with me." Tony replied awkwardly.

"You mean like your gut?" Gibbs asked, almost with a smirk.

"Gibbs I feel like something bad is just waiting to happen…" Tony said but his thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

**"Attention all staff members. We have an active status 'Code Black' please report to the nearest nurses station to receive instructions."**

Gibbs looked at Tony, who looked at Ziva, who stared back at Gibbs before they all simultaneously shouted;

_"CAITLIN!"_

_**Author's Note: All right… I know… I know… I failed, but it gets really hard to be excited about writing and publishing it for you guys when I get…. Like one review a chapter :'( You guys should DEFINITELY review! It makes me write a whole bunch faster (plus then I like you a bunch too) Shoutout to "Just For This Moment" and "NCISaddict77" for reviewing!**_


	10. Code Black

_"Gibbs I feel like something bad is just waiting to happen…" Tony said but his thoughts were interrupted by the intercom._

_**"Attention all staff members. We have an active status 'Code Black' please report to the nearest nurses station to receive instructions."**_

_Gibbs looked at Tony, who looked at Ziva, who stared back at Gibbs before they all simultaneously shouted;_

_"CAITLIN!"_

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva raced through the stairwells of the building pasts the people streaming out. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "I want you to call Abby and Mcgee. Tell them what's going on." Tony quickly pulled out his cell phone before Gibbs could give him further instructions so he turned to Ziva. "Zivers, that favor was needed yesterday. I want Michael in one of my interrogation rooms _now_."

"Gibbs, what exactly is a code black?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

Gibbs wavered before responding. "It's a bomb threat." He said simply.

Ziva's hand went toward her mouth to cover up her small gasp. "And you think Michael…"

"Ziva! I've got to check on Caitlin!" Gibbs said exasperatedly before turning and leaving a quite alarmed Ziva in the hallway.

Gibbs strode down the hallway trying not to focus on the terrifying thoughts going through his mind. _If Caitlin doesn't… No she'll be fine… But if she doesn't… Tim isn't strong enough to handle this. I've gone through it, it ruins you. Losing your daughter… No Caitlin will be fine… And Abby… Abby's about at the edge now, if she loses Caitlin… She'll never be the same again…_

Gibbs's thoughts were interrupted by a doctor grabbing him by the arm. "Excuse me sir. This area is closed for emergency procedures."

Gibbs snapped back into reality and pulled out his badge. "I need to get to Caitlin Mcgee immediately."

"Sir I can't let you do that." The doctor said hesitantly.

"Well you better have a pretty good reason why not." Gibbs said, giving him a look that could kill.

"Caitlin Mcgee's OR… It has a bomb inside." The doctor said, flinching as Gibbs swore under his breath and ran away down the hall.

* * *

"Ziva!" Gibbs shouted as he finally caught up with her in the parking structure.

"I'm working on finding Michael but so far I don't have any le…" Ziva informed him, appearing confused.

"Forget that!" Gibbs said harshly. "The bomb is in Caitlin's operating room. I need you to take a look at it to see what you can do."

Ziva could only nod in response but she quickly followed Gibbs back to the hall where he had been stopped before.

"Sir you still can't go in there…" The doctor said hesitantly.

"She may be able to disable the bomb." Gibbs said pointing to Ziva.

"Sir… If she's not qualified…"

"Oh I'm qualified. If spending 20 years of your life training to be an assassin for Mossad, and 8 years being a federal agent doesn't qualify me to disable a bomb then there is something wrong with the qualifications for this job."

The doctor looked both frightened and convinced. "Well… I guess you can go in then…" He said hesitantly. Ziva and Gibbs pushed past him and ran down the hall as he called after them, "She's in operating room four!"

Gibbs and Ziva quickly arrived and were confronted by a massive amount of people flooding out of the room.

"What's the condition of the patient?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"They finished the surgery, but the anesthesiologist left." A doctor said worriedly. "The surgeon is working as quickly as possible but the girl is starting to wake up."

"Can't you manually pump anesthesia?" Gibbs questioned starting to pull out his phone.

"Yes but no one really wants to be in there. Finding someone with enough patience and perseverance that is willing to stay in there while there's a bomb is going to be impossible." A different doctor replied.

"I've got someone that will do it." Gibbs said. "Will you let them?"

"I'd need the girl's family's consent." The doctor replied.

"We are her family." Ziva interjected as Tony came rushing down the hall.

"Boss! What can I do?" He asked out of breath.

"We need you in there." Gibbs said as he took a mask from a nearby nurse.

"What am I going to do?" Tony asked as he too pulled on a mask.

"The anesthesiologist left and Katie's waking up. We need you to manually pump anesthesia so she doesn't wake up before the surgeon can finish." Gibbs explained.

Tony nervously shook his head. "Gibbs… I can't…"

"DiNozzo did I say you had an option?" Gibbs questioned as he handed Ziva a mask and a pair of plastic gloves.

"No but Gibbs…" Tony tried again.

Gibbs not paying attention slowly opened the door to the operating room and went inside. Tony looked at Ziva with pleading eyes. Ziva shook her head before following Gibbs into the room leaving Tony in the hall looking close to crying.

Tony took a deep breath in. "Abs…" He whispered under his breath. "I'm doing this for you." He said before gently pushing the door open.

He was confronted by a sight he wasn't ready to see. Caitlin was beginning to tremble underneath the surgeon's quick moving hands. Her chest was still mostly open and her cheeks were going pale.

Tony immediately ran over to the surgeon. "What do I do to administer the anesthesia?" He asked forcefully. The surgeon handed him a plastic tube that controlled Caitlin's lungs.

"I need you to carefully pump this into Caitlin. Squeeze it about once every five seconds." He instructed before quickly going back to work.

As Tony nervously pumped the anesthesia into Caitlin's lungs he cast a glance to the corner where Ziva and Gibbs were located.

"Ziva can you do it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

Ziva looked back at him with uncertainty. "I should be able to…But… I'm not used to such high risks. If I make one mistake it's not just me that dies Gibbs."

"If you're worried about me…" Gibbs started to object.

"GIBBS I CANT DO THIS WITH CAITLIN HERE!" Ziva shouted, breaking under the pressure.

Gibbs gently put his hand on her shaking shoulder and leaned his mouth close to her ear. "Ziva, you can do this. I believe in you."

* * *

Abby was asleep when Tim got the call from Tony. "Keep me posted Tony." He said before slowly closing his phone taking it all in. He carefully climbed up onto the autopsy table Abby was lying on and pulled her into his lap. Abby fidgeted slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Oh Abs…" Tim said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was enjoying the silence, but was overjoyed when he heard an infant's cry coming from the hallway.

Abby began to wake at the new noise as Sarah entered holding Anastasia, escorted by Director Vance.

"Hey Sarah." Tim said quietly putting a finger to his lips.

"Tim how you holding up?" Sarah asked as she gently bounced Anastasia on her hip as she giggled happily.

"How do you think?" Tim asked with a smirk. "Hey Stacy Baby." He said and signed to his daughter as he carefully took her from Sarah.

"Tim what's going on?" Abby asked as she finally escaped the fog of sleep.

"Abby we should talk about this later…" Tim began before Director Vance began to take charge.

"Agents Gibbs, David, and DiNozzo are dealing with the bomb situation at the hospital."

Abby's eyes widened, "What bomb situation?" she asked hesitantly.

Tim carefully handed Anastasia back to Sarah before pulling Abby into a gentle hug. "Abby they found a bomb in Caitlin's hospital room." He said softly.

"_WHAT_!" Abby screamed as she jumped out of his lap. "Mcgee my baby!" she tried to express her emotions through her tears that were freely falling.

"Abs shhh…" Tim said as he wiped the tears from her face. "Ziva and Gibbs and Tony are taking care of her."

Abby shook her head in protest. "They can't do it Timmy!_ THEY CAN'T DO IT!_" She screamed pulling on the collar of Tim's shirt.

"Abby!" Tim tried again to console her.

"_WHAT?_" She screamed back at him.

Tim carefully pushed Abby's hair behind her ears and again wiped the tears from her face. "Gibbs… Tony…and Ziva…" He repeated softly. "You know Caitlin's going to be alright." He assured her.

Abby slowly nodded before quickly burying her face in his chest.

* * *

"Gibbs…" Tony whimpered. "Gibbs Caitlin… She's… She's turning blue." He said softly as he continued to carefully pump anesthesia.

The surgeon looked up and swore under his breath. "Agent…"

"DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, I need you to stop pumping the anesthesia. It's overriding her systems. If you get out of my way I should be able to finish up and we can hook her up to oxygen in less than ten minutes."

Tony shook his head. "She… are you sure?" he hesitated.

"I'm positive."

Tony slowly set down the tube and then carefully headed to the corner of the room where Ziva and Gibbs were arguing.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs shouted quietly.

"Gibbs I can't do this!" She protested.

Tony looked at the bomb carefully for a moment. "Wait… isn't that a timer?" Tony said seeing a flickering red light.

Gibbs took in a slow breath as Ziva nodded. The light flicked from 2:59 to 2:58 and Ziva began to panic. "Gibbs I need Caitlin out of here now… Or else none of us are going to survive this."

"Oh way to think on the positive side Ziva." Tony muttered before receiving a swift blow to the back of his head.

Gibbs quickly got up and went over to the surgeon where he began talking quickly.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ziva asked him quietly.

Tony, who was having trouble keeping his eyes of the timer responded with a shrug. Suddenly his eyes snapped up to Ziva. "Ziva there's 59 seconds until we're all blown to shreds. You have to at least _try_ to disable this!"

"Tony I…"

_**Author's Note: HAHAHAHA I'm so evil. I did end this chapter a bit shorter than I was planning on, but I quite enjoyed this cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**_


	11. The Past Is Coming Back

_"Ziva there's 59 seconds until we're all blown to shreds. You have to at least __try__ to disable this!"_

_"Tony I…"_

"Yes Ziva, you can!" Tony said handing her the wire clippers she had set down over an hour ago.

Ziva winced as she felt her fingers wrap around the tool. She carefully ran her fingers over the three different wires. "Primer, Reactor, Ignition Timer." She said slowly as she touched each one.

"Ziva!" Tony urged as he watched the timer flip from 00:38 to 00:37.

"Tony hang on!" She snapped back.

"Ziva you've got to cut these wires!"

"TONY!" Ziva protested, unable to concentrate.

"ZIVA!" He yelled back.

"OY!" Gibbs shouted from across the room. "DINOZZO DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE?"

Ziva looked down and to her horror saw 00:10 staring back at her. "Tony just shut up so I can cut these in the right order!" Ziva said before cutting one of the three wires.

"Zi-vaaaaa…" Tony whispered under his breath.

Ziva looked back at him as she snapped the wire cutters again. Suddenly she looked back in a panic. "DINOZZO YOU MADE ME CUT THE WRONG WIRE!" She screamed at him.

"WHAT?" He yelled back. "OH MY GOSH WERE GONNA DIE!"

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut waiting for something horrible to happen. But then she realized, "Wait…" She looked back at what she realized to be a still active bomb blaring the number 00:01 back at her.

"What" Tony asked from his balled position on the floor.

"I stopped the timer… So the bomb could go off at any time…" Ziva said worriedly.

Just then the surgeon looked up from Caitlin. "I'm finished." He said calmly. "We can transfer her into urgent care for the remainder of her treatment."

That was all Gibbs and Tony needed to hear before they both clutched onto a side of the rolling bed Caitlin was in and followed the surgeon out of the OR.

Ziva looked down at the bomb one last time and noticed something she hadn't before. There was a piece of paper slipped under the bomb. Ziva slowly reached for it but halted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ziva what are you still doing in here?" Tony asked in alarm.

Ziva looked up at him with a frown. "Do you see that or is it just me?" She asked as she pointed to the folded up piece of notebook paper.

Tony looked at her suspiciously. "You think it's important?"

"I think it will tell us where Michael is." She replied irately.

"Then it's _definitely_ important."

* * *

"Abby…Abby!" Tim whispered loudly as he tried to wake her without waking everyone else in the room.

Abby shifted but didn't wake up.

"Abs…" Tim tried again this time lightly tickling her ribs.

"AUGH!" She shouted at him immediately waking everyone else in the room. "What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly as Anastasia began to wail in her carrier next to Sarah.

Tim smiled at her reaction before explaining himself. "Tony just called. Caitlin's surgery just ended and they're moving her into the ICU, but it looks like she'll be fine."

Abby sat completely frozen for a moment before breaking down into tears.

"Abs what's wrong…" Tim asked awkwardly as he ran his fingers through her slightly knotted hair. Abby just shook her head in response.

Ducky was across the room stretching out his back, it was quite tight as he had fallen asleep in his desk chair. "I don't believe Abigail is upset Timothy." He advised. "She's dealt with a lot through the past few days, I'm sure she's just under emotional stress."

Tim sighed and began to gently rub Abby's back. "Abby everything's all right…"

"NO!" Abby snapped up straight. "It's not all right! Michael…"

"Abby!" Tim interrupted as his phone began to ring shrilly.

"What?" She sobbed.

"Let me get this…" He said seeing Ziva's name on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Mcgee, we've got a lead on Michael and we think he's on his way down to autopsy right now." Ziva explained quickly. "Get everyone out through the garage. Vance said he would have a MCRT van waiting for you. Get off the Navy Yard."

As soon as Tim heard silence through the phone he snapped his shut and put it into his pocket. "Everyone out." He said calmly. "We all have to leave… Now."

"Timothy?"

"Ducky I don't have time to explain this but there's an MCRT van waiting for us in the autopsy garage and we need to get off the Navy Yard."

Sarah quickly got up picking up Anastasia in her carrier and pulling Palmer up with her. Ducky also got up quickly but instead he moved toward Tim and Abby.

"Abby we need to leave now." Ducky said gently as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Abby nodded and clutched onto Ducky's arm as he lead her out. Tim mouthed a silent thank you to Ducky before flipping off the lights and following them out to the van.

Tim hopped into the driver's seat of the van next to Palmer who had taken shotgun. "Everyone buckled back there?" He questioned the four in the backseat.

"We're set." Sarah replied as she tried to get Anastasia to stop crying.

Tim quickly pulled the van out of the garage and headed off the Navy Yard.

* * *

"Do you think they're out?" Ziva asked anxiously, though she tried not to let it show.

Tony smirked. "I'm sure Mcgee's got them all headed toward some technical college…"

Gibbs spoke up from the driver's seat in the cruiser. "They're going to Louisiana."

Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance. "Why Louisiana?"

"I told Mcgee if Abby ever got into trouble to go back to where Abby grew up. Abby grew up in New Orleans, so they're going to Louisiana."

"That's ridiculous! Why would you have them go there…" Tony asked only to have the car come to a screeching halt outside of NCIS.

The three agents quickly got out of the cruiser and ran into the building running through the metal detectors without bothering to take of their badges or their SIGs.

"HEY!" one of the security officers shouted after them. "GET BACK HERE!" a different security officer shouted as he began to chase after them.

"Tony take the emergency stairwell with Ziva, I'll take the elevator." Gibbs directed before splitting from them causing the security officer following them to stop in his tracks confused.

"OH COME ON!" The security officer shouted before running after Tony and Ziva to the emergency stairwell.

Tony pulled his SIG out of its holster as he reached the floor with the forensic labs. "Ziva what do we do when we get there?" Tony said stopping suddenly.

"We put as many rounds in his chest as possible!" Ziva hissed. They heard the security officer coming down the stairs after them. "Move it Tony!" She said giving a push to his shoulder.

They quickly made their way down the stairs and to the door of the entrance of autopsy. Suddenly the security guard was within their view and he opened his mouth to yell at them.

However Ziva was expecting him and she quickly jumped up the stairwell to where he was and grabbed his neck causing him to instantly pass out.

"That should hold him." Ziva said as she climbed over him and down the stairs before she too pulled out her SIG.

"Wait Ziva…" Tony said grabbing her shoulder before she could turn the corner. "Are you sure we want him dead? We can't prove anything if he's dead…"

"Who cares about proof!" She hissed. "He can't do this to our team!" She replied before quickly turning the corner coming face to face with something she never expected.

Gibbs was already on the other side of the room with his SIG ready, but he wasn't shooting and it took Ziva a moment to know why. Michael was standing on one of the autopsy tables, a bomb strapped to his chest, with the trigger ready, in his left hand.

"One move and I'll press it." Michael warned. "I took care of Abby's little girl and now all that's left is the team and she'll be mine."

Gibbs carefully lowered his sig and holstered it. "No one's going to shoot Michael, we're here to talk."

"Talk all you want, but Abby will be mine." Michael insisted readjusting the trigger in his hand.

"Abby will never forgive you if you kill us and you know that." Tony said as he too holstered his gun.

"Abby loves me!" Michael shouted. "She's only with your friend because you guys put me in prison and she had to get married!"

"What do you mean she had to get married?" Tony asked skeptically.

"She was already pregnant when they got married." Michael said with a smirk.

Gibbs pulled his SIG once again now ready to shoot. "You cannot say that about my team and get away with it."

"I'll pull the trigger Gibbs, you know I'm not afraid to use a bomb, or you should by now. I'm surprised you found the note I left you before the bomb detonated. Very impressive." Michael narrated. "However, you don't know what I know about Abby."

"You're lying!" Tony shouted, he too had pulled his SIG. "Abby wasn't…"

"Pregnant? Oh yes she was. Caitlin, isn't really Mcgee's daughter." Michael cut him off. "She's my friend Ryan's daughter."

That was the last straw for Tony. He began to lunge toward Michael but both Ziva and Gibbs grabbed him before he could get near him. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs scolded trying hard to keep himself in check. "We have to remember that there is live ammunition we are dealing with.

That's when something came together in Ziva's mind. "No… there's not." She said before quickly jumping onto the autopsy table Michael was standing on and pinning him down to it.

Michael was out of breath. "How'd you figure it out!" he asked exasperatedly.

"You said you were going to blow us up so you could have Abby to yourself." Ziva pointed out. "If the bomb is strapped to you, there's no way you could blow us up without blowing up yourself."

Gibbs quickly pulled his handcuffs from his belt and cuffed Michael's hands together. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Gibbs said roughly as he pulled him off the table and dragged him toward the elevator.

Ziva sighed, finally able to relax. She looked over to Tony but was surprised at what she saw. Tony was standing where he had been, completely frozen and he looked about ready to punch someone.

"Tony…" Ziva said gently.

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe it…"

"Tony everything's okay. Gibbs is taking care of Michael." Ziva tried to snap him back to reality.

"THAT JERK!" Tony shouted suddenly before storming up the stairwell, nearly tripping over the security guard still out cold.

"Tony!" Ziva called after him as she too jumped over the security guard. "TONY WAIT!" She screamed after him when he ran out the door on the main floor and headed straight for the interrogation rooms. "TON…"

She was silenced as Tony pulled open the door to the interrogation room with Gibbs, Vance, and Michael inside.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME TO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING!" Tony shouted much to Gibbs's dismay.

"Tony we're taking care of him…" Gibbs tried to get him to stop.

"NO ONE!" Tony shouted. "NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT ABBY! CAITLIN IS HER AND MCGEES DAUGHTER NO MATTER WHAT LIES YOU TRY AND PULL OFF!"

Michael just smirked up at him. "I'm not lying."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT LYING?"

"What do I have to gain by lying to _you_?" Michael pointed out.

"I DON'T… I DON'T KNOW BUT I KNOW YOU ARE!" Tony shouted back, beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted grabbing onto one of Tony's arms, Ziva taking the other. "I'm sorry Director Vance. Please continue with your interrogation."

Once Tony was out in the hallway Gibbs pressed him against the wall, with a hand on each of his shoulders. "Anthony DiNozzo, there is a time and place for yelling at the people who have wronged the team. In front of the director of NCIS is not one of those times or places."

"Gibbs!" Tony protested. "He's… he's degrading Abby!"

Gibbs shook his head. "It doesn't matter what Michael says. He's an imbecile and we all know it. You can't let anything he says get to you."

"But Gibbs… I'm… I think…" Tony tried to explain.

"Tony just say it!" Ziva exclaimed getting impatient.

"I think… I think Michael might be right."

_**Author's Note: Ahhhhh! So much drama in this chapter! This may or may not be attributed to all the drama going on at high school :P I apologize for the time between chapters still. I've got teachers who think students actually enjoy homework (Crazy, I know!) But I'm trying to keep updating. I'm also going to start working on my story "And it All Goes Black" again. If you haven't read what I have done yet I would suggest you do so! Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews make me write faster :D So… REVIEW!**_


	12. Ryan's Back

"Abigail there's no need to worry. They'll call us as soon as everything gets worked out." Ducky assured her.

"Duck?" Abby asked softly.

"Yes my dear?" Ducky replied quietly.

"I'm not feeling well." Abby said turning green.

"TIM!" Sarah shouted to the front seat of the van.

"What is it Sarah?" Tim asked trying to keep his eyes on the freeway they had been on for several hours now.

"Abby's gonna vomit!" She replied anxiously causing Tim to instantly pull the van three lanes to the right barely making it to the off ramp. Tim quickly pulled the van into a gas station parking lot and gently helped Abby out of the van.

Abby quickly leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach. "Abs…" Tim said before he gently pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Abby slowly shook her head keeping her eyes closed shut. "It hurts." She whispered.

Tim caught on immediately. "I'll be right back Abs." Tim whispered pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

"Where are you going Tim?" Sarah asked as Tim headed into the convince store.

"Abby's got a migraine." Tim said before slipping through the door.

Ducky quickly got out of the van hearing about Abby's migraine. Without saying a word he helped her get into the back of the now darkened van.

Moments later Tim ran out of the convince store carrying a paper bag. "Ducky would you mind driving for awhile? I'd like to help out Abby." He requested quietly.

"Of course." Was all Ducky said in reply before getting into the drivers seat.

Tim pulled a blanket out from underneath one of the seats before he grabbed a water bottle and bottle of pills out of the bag. "Abs take two of these, I've got a Caf-Pow in the bag for you."

Abby smiled but didn't say anything as she took the pills and water bottle from Tim and downed them quickly before wrapping herself in the blanket he had pulled out for her. She shifted slightly as she felt her husband's arm wrap around her torso and pull her toward him. She gently rested her head in his chest and sighed in content.

"Thank you Timmy."

* * *

"What do you mean you think he might be right?" Ziva exclaimed. "We all know Caitlin's Mcgee's daughter. She has his hair Tony you can't deny that."

"Did you ever meet Ryan?" Tony retorted.

"Well… no…" Ziva admitted.

Tony shook his head, looking upset. "Ryan was just like Mcgee. Granted they didn't look exactly alike, but their hair was similar and they were about the same height. They had the same education… Abby was basically using Ryan as a replacement for Mcgee, in the romantic sense, until they got back together."

"So you think that it's a possibility?" Ziva clarified.

"Definitely." Tony replied.

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't believe I'm getting into the middle of all of this…" He muttered. "Why don't you just have the hospital run a paternity test on her?"

"Without Mcgee's consent?" Tony asked in shock.

"No how about we call Mcgee tell him we don't think Caitlin is actually his daughter and ask for permission to run a several hundred dollar test on her… OF COURSE WITHOUT HIS CONSENT!" Ziva replied obviously annoyed.

"But we can't… can we?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Just call the hospital and say that it's part of our investigation." Gibbs said irately before going back into the interrogation room.

"So we just… do it?" Tony asked. "Abby will kill us if she finds out we're doing this behind her back…"

Ziva sighed in exasperation. "Right now I'm really not concerned about what Abby does or doesn't know about this investigation."

"Don't you think we should at least call her to let her know we've got Michael?" Tony tried.

"And have her come home just to find out what's going on?" Ziva pointed out. "We should get to the hospital and have them run that test."

* * *

"When are we going to stop for food?" Sarah asked as her stomach grumbled to prove her point.

Tim sighed, giving up on his goal to get as far away from the Navy Yard as possible before stopping again. "Ducky can we stop up here for food?" he asked pointing to a diner that they were approaching on the highway.

Ducky slowed down the van and pulled into the small dirt parking lot outside the metallic structure.

Sarah quickly got out of the van eager to stretch her legs. "You coming Tim?" She asked noting his lack of conviction.

"I think I'll stay here with Abby. I don't want to wake her up." Tim replied.

Sarah sighed impatiently. "Come on! We can pick something up for her inside, plus Stace should get out of the car she's been in there for almost 12 hours."

Tim sighed in defeat. "All right…" He said regretfully as he carefully took Anastasia out of her carrier.

It was only moments after Ducky, Palmer, Tim, and Sarah walked into the diner that one of the van doors slid open once again.

Abby who had been asleep since their last stop woke at the sudden bang of the door sliding open. "What the…" She began to ask but was unable to finish when a man climbed into the van and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Since you just woke up I feel like it would be rude to put you to sleep again." The man explained before tying her wrists together. "But that's not going to be a huge flaw in my plan. You're still coming with me."

Abby bit his hand- hard. Hard enough that she could feel his blood filling her mouth.

"AUGH!" He screamed pulling his hand back. "Now you're in for it!" He said pulling her out of the van and into the black SUV waiting for him.

"You're going to regret marrying that jerk. And every saying that Caitlin wasn't mine, because we both know she's not his." He said before slamming the door to the backseat.

It was only ten minutes later that Tim and company returned to the van. "Ducky if you don't mind, I'd like to drive. I need to keep my mind on something…" Tim was saying only to be interrupted by Sarah's screams.

"TIM!" She screamed finding the side door almost broken off the van.

"What is it Sarah… oh my gosh…" He said turning the corner. "Please tell me Abby's still here…"

Sarah shook her head. "Whoever it was that took this door off… took Abby…"

Ducky turned the corner to see what the commotion was about. "Oh my…" Was all he could say before he instantly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed speed dial number one.

"Gibbs." An impatient voice rang through the phone.

"Jethro its Ducky… we've got a problem."

"Look, we're working on finding Ryan right now… Whatever it is can it wait?"

Ducky was getting annoyed. "No it really can't."

"Look Ducky, I'm sure that whatever is going on is important but I've got Michael Maurer to take care of and an investigation…"

"JETHRO ABIGAIL IS MISSING!" Ducky shouted into his cell phone losing patience. The noise that greeted him in return was complete silence. "If you have Michael in your custody then I'm at a loss as to who took her."

"Ryan…" Gibbs said under his breath. "I'll be out there as soon as I can. You and Palmer stay with the van."

"What about Timothy, Sarah, and Anastasia?" Ducky questioned.

"Give the phone to Mcgee." Gibbs commanded.

"Yes boss?" Tim asked shakily as Ducky handed him the phone.

"This isn't your fault Mcgee." Gibbs told him immediately.

Tim shook his head despite the fact that Gibbs couldn't see him. "Gibbs… I shouldn't have left her…"

"Mcgee you can't blame yourself for what Michael and Ryan are trying to pull off here." Gibbs insisted.

"Wait… Ryan?" Tim asked confused. "What does Ryan have to do with any of this?"

"Tony didn't call you did he?" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed.

"No…" Tim replied getting suspicious.

"You really should sit down for this Mcgee…" Gibbs advised.

"GIBBS!" Tim shouted back into the phone. "JUST TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH HE WANTS WITH MY WIFE!"

"That's pretty much it. He wants your wife." Gibbs replied.

"Well why!" Tim asked exasperatedly. "He broke up with her! It's not like he tried to keep her for himself!"

"Mcgee you really should sit down for this…" Gibbs tried again.

Tim angrily plopped down on the dirt. "All right I'm sitting down… What's so important that you insist…"

"He thinks Caitlin's his." Gibbs interrupted him.

Tim sat in silence taking in everything that meant. Ryan, his wife's ex-boyfriend that he caused to break up with her, was claiming their daughter to be his. "No." Tim said simply.

"Mcgee I don't know what to believe right now and I understand that you're going to be upset with us, but we're having a paternity test ran on Caitlin right now." Gibbs stated.

"WHAT?" Tim shouted into the phone before instantly hanging it up.

"Timothy what's the matter?" Ducky tried to question him but all he received in response was his phone being shoved back at him as Tim pulled his own out of his pocket. "Who are you calling?" Ducky tried again.

"The hospital." Tim said angrily as he waited for his call to go through.

"Why the hospital?" Ducky asked but didn't receive an answer as Tim's call had gone through.

"This is Special Agent Timothy Mcgee." He said demandingly. "My daughter Caitlin Kelly Mcgee is in the ICU right now and I would like to make a request that the results to one of the tests recently done on her are withheld."

"All right I'll transfer you to her department. One moment please." The secretary at the main hospital desk replied.

It took about two minutes for the transfer to be completed. "Yes, this is the Intensive Care Unit main desk how may I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Timothy Mcgee. My daughter Caitlin Kelly Mcgee just had a paternity test ran on her and I would like the results withheld from anyone but myself or my wife." He said causing Ducky to put his face in his hands realizing what must be going on within the team.

"I'm sorry Agent Mcgee… I just released those results to Special Agents David and DiNozzo less than ten minutes ago." The woman on the phone apologized. "I can assure you that no one else will receive the results unless you give your permission."

Mcgee slammed his phone shut before immediately flipping it back open again.

"Now who are you calling?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"The two morons I work with." Tim replied flipping through his phonebook for Tony's number.

"Timothy what's going on?"Ducky tried to retrieve an explanation.

"I'll tell you later!" He said as he waited for Tony to answer his phone.

"Hey McRunaway!" Tony answered his phone trying not to let his wavering voice show through the phone.

"Why did you run a paternity test on Caitlin without our consent?" Tim asked angrily.

"Gibbs told you!"Tony exclaimed as Ziva swore in the background.

"I ASKED WHY DINOZZO!" Tim yelled back.

"Because… Michael said that Caitlin was Ryan's… and we needed to know if Ryan was actually involved in what's going on. I knew you wouldn't let us do it if we asked… so I just sort of did it." Tony said sheepishly.

"Well since you've got the results why don't you tell me what they are?" Tim asked angrily.

"How do you know we have…" Tony started.

"DINOZZO NOW!"

Tony stayed silent for a moment before his voice shakily said two words. "_She's Ryan's_."

_**Author's Note: :O I know! Two chapters in two days! IT'S A MIRACLE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm aiming to write another one tonight… but I might have to do homework instead :P Please Review!**_


	13. The Honest Truth

_"Well since you've got the results why don't you tell me what they are?" Tim asked angrily._

_"How do you know we have…" Tony started._

_"DINOZZO NOW!"_

_Tony stayed silent for a moment before his voice shakily said two words. "__She's Ryan's__."_

Tim froze, he was so still Ducky wasn't sure that he was breathing.

"Timothy!" Ducky cried crouching down next to where he was still sitting on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked as he instinctively checked his pulse.

Tim remained completely still to the point that his phone gently slid from his slightly open hand to the dirt without his notice.

Ducky hesitated before picking the phone up. "Anthony?" He asked hesitantly.

Instead he was greeted by Ziva's voice. "Is Mcgee alright?" She asked worriedly.

"He's alive… but he's frozen completely as if in shock. What did Anthony tell him?" Ducky asked, genuinely concerned.

Ziva hesitated. "I guess you'll find out eventually anyway… So it can't hurt to tell you that we had to run a paternity test on Caitlin in order to prove Michael guilty."

After the pause Ducky urged her to continue. "What were the results Ziva?"

"Caitlin's not Mcgee's Ducky." Ziva said softly. "She's her ex-boyfriend Ryan's."

Ducky did some quick mental calculations. "That… doesn't make any sense." He recalled. "Based on when she told me she was pregnant, and she started experiencing symptoms… Unless she got back together with him after he broke up with her, there is absolutely no way Caitlin's his."

"Ducky… I get that, but I'm looking at the test results right now and it says right here that Caitlin Kelly Mcgee is the child of Abigail Marie Mcgee and Ryan Kenneth Jenkins." Ziva read off the sheet.

Ducky sighed in defeat. "I'll refuse to believe it until I see it. However, we have a slightly more important problem."

Ziva was at full attention now. "What's wrong?"

"Abigail's been taken. We believe Ryan's behind it." Ducky replied.

"What can we do?" Ziva asked immediately.

"Jethro's on his way to us now. I assume he's going to call you at some point soon to request you do something; however I believe Sarah and Anastasia will be going back to NCIS headquarters very soon." Ducky relayed the information.

Suddenly he could hear a large noise overhead. "Ziva… Ziva I'll have to call you back… All right? Goodbye." He said before looking up to see a helicopter getting closer and closer to the empty field next to the diner.

Mcgee instantly reacted. Realizing the threat this could be. "GET BACK!" He shouted to everyone before pulling his SIG and pointing it toward the helicopter. "WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M READY AND WILLING TO SHOOT!" He called out.

Slowly they saw a man climb out of the helicopter and jump to the ground, his face concealed by a helmet. The man quickly assessed the situation and pulled the helmet off revealing himself to be, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Whoa Mcgee!" Gibbs said moving toward him. "In case you forgot, I'm on your side."

Sarah came around the corner holding a now screaming Anastasia. "She saw you draw your gun Tim… She seems a bit shaken up." She explained as Tim carefully took his daughter from his sister.

"Boss… What am I going to do?" He asked as he gently rubbed his daughter's back. "I've got two little girls who need me to take care of them and now Abby's missing and probably in extreme danger. I'm running out of will power to get through this one Gibbs."

Immediately he braced himself for the head slap, but was surprised when nothing happened. "Timothy Mcgee, I'm not going to let you give this one up."

"Boss… We all know you'd do anything to have your family back… but I can't do this…" Mcgee said doubtfully.

"Mcgee I'm not going to let you not do this." Gibbs repeated.

"You've said that!" He exclaimed.

"That's because I mean it."

* * *

Abby woke up and found herself unable to remember where she was or how she got there. That's when the pain hit her, full force. Suddenly even breathing seemed a burden. "Timmy?" She asked, no longer able to stay sitting up, she laid back down.

"Abby you're awake." A man's voice greeted her, but it wasn't Tim's.

"Who are you?" She asked through the haze now threatening to make her pass out once again.

Expecting to hear the voice again, she was startled when she felt two cold hands grab her upper arms. "AUGH!" She screamed as she could feel the pain in her abdomen worsen as the man made her sit up. "TIM!" She shouted, hoping somehow he was nearby. "HELP!" She screamed before one of those cold hands slammed against her mouth.

She could feel the blood filling her mouth from the impact. "Are you trying to get someone's attention?" he asked angrily before pulling his hand away from her mouth.

Abby opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her again. "You're probably wondering why you're here aren't you?" Abby simply nodded, not wanting the impact again. "I want my daughter back."

"I don't even know who you are… I'll help you find your daughter if you want but you really just should have asked." She said quietly.

"I don't think your husband would have approved." He said stooping down in front of her so she could finally see his face.

Abby gasped. "Ryan…" She choked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now we can make this hard, or easy." Ryan explained. "Easy, you admit that Caitlin's mine, which we both know is true… Hard, I kill everyone you love, including your precious baby so me, you and Caitlin can live together like we should have been since she was born."

Abby shook her head. "Caitlin's not yours Ryan."

"How stupid do you think I am?" He shouted. "You told me… You told me you were pregnant. We were going to go to your appointment that afternoon that you ended up with Mcgee. You didn't want the baby with me, so you got him to be your 'baby daddy'."

Abby had tried hard to suppress her memories from that day but it was coming back to her. "Ryan… Caitlin's not…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU CHEATER!" He shouted slamming her against the wall.

She could feel three ribs crack at the impact and the tears started to flow. "I lost your baby Ryan… I'm sorry…"

"I SAID DON'T LIE!"He shouted again pulling her up from the ground.

Tears were now falling freely down her face. "Ryan! Why would I lie to you about this? It was one of the most painful experiences of my life!" she said trying to set her current pain aside. "I loved you Ryan… I wanted to have our baby… but it didn't work out. That morning I was so out of it because I had spent the whole night in the ER getting and recovering from a D&C. Tony was worried about me that morning because I was really… out of it. He accidentally told me he broke Timmy and I up… and… I've always loved Timmy Ryan it wasn't anything personal. I loved you… but Timmy and I were meant to be together."

Ryan refused to give in. "ABBY YOU'RE EITHER GOING TO AGREE TO LEAVE THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS AND BRING ME YOUR DAUGHTER OR EVERYONE YOU LOVE IS IN DANGER!"

"Ryan!" Abby protested, regretting it when she felt his elbow enter he side between her broken ribs. "AUGH!" She shouted out in pain. "Timmy… please hurry…" She whispered through her tears as he slammed her against the wall once again.

* * *

"Her phone still on?" Gibbs asked Tim as they followed the GPS signal in Abby's phone toward what seemed to be an empty warehouse just outside New Orleans.

"Yeah boss… but… I've got a feeling that something's wrong." Tim said uncomfortably.

"Mcgee she's been kidnapped. I can guarantee you that something's wrong." Tony said from the front of the police cruiser.

After Gibbs's arrival with another MCRT team they had taken the helicopter back to the Navy Yard to get Tony and Ziva and leave behind everyone else. They had been traveling by car, not wanting to attract attention to themselves for nearly twenty hours and everyone was getting restless.

"I think she's hurt." Tim said softly.

"Those coordinates right Mcgee?" Gibbs checked again.

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs let the tires come to a screeching halt. "We're here. If you see Ryan I want him in my custody…" He said before turning to Tim. "Alive." He clarified.

The team quickly got out of the car and had just closed the cruiser doors when they heard a slamming door and a scream.

"LET GO OF ME!" They heard Abby's voice scream.

Tim immediately ran for the building, pulling his SIG from his hostler.

"MCGEE!" Ziva hissed as she followed after him, with Tony and Gibbs right behind.

Suddenly before They could even reach the building one of the large metal doors slammed open and they were greeted with the sight of Ryan dragging a very damaged looking Abby out by a very swollen arm.

Immediately Tim ran up to her and kicked Ryan away from her, finding strength he didn't know he had. "Abby…" He choked up seeing the state of her. "I never should have…" he began to apologize before he was attacked by Ryan.

"YOU GET OFF OF HER!" Ryan shouted. "SHES MINE!"

Tim turned around and swiftly jabbed the base of his SIG into his ribs causing Ryan to double over in pain. Ziva took advantage of the situation to push him to the ground while Tony cuffed him and kept him down with the assistance of Gibbs. Ziva quickly went over with Tim to help Abby.

The tear trails on Abby's cheeks were gathering dirt and the small amount of dried blood on her face made her look as if she was in as much pain as she felt. "Abby are you okay?" Ziva asked worriedly when Tim found himself unable to say anything.

Abby shook her head slowly, trying not to feel the pain. "Ziva… Caitlin's not his…" Abby tried to explain through short labored breaths.

Ziva carefully helped her sit down against one of the warehouse walls. "Abby that's not important right now…"

Abby however wasn't going to be shot down. "He told me… He told me he changed the Paternity test results… he was going to shoot me… That's where we were going… To his apartment…"

Ziva looked at her in pain. "Abby… you don't need to tell me…We need to get you taken care of." She said quickly pulling out her cell phone to call for an ambulance.

Tim finally came up with the strength to come forward. "Abby… I never should have left you in the van by yourself… This is all my fault. I'll just go…" He said turning toward the cruiser.

"Timmy." She choked through her newly forming tears.

Tim was already too far away to hear her damaged voice, but Ziva could see the pain in her friend's eyes. "Mcgee!" She snapped to get his attention. "Your wife needs you." She said with a small grin.

Tim quickly rushed back to Abby and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Abby I promise… I'm never going to leave you again."

"Tim… She's yours I promise." Abby choked.

Tim took in a sharp breath before nodding. "I know Abs… I believe you."

_**Author's Note: Soooo much plot still to come! I've actually got the third section of the series all planned out, and I'm trying to figure out how to end this story! I know It's sad it's coming to an end! But I promise the next part of this series will be different, but have all the same suspense you've loved so far about this series. Don't worry, I haven't forgot about Caitlin being in the hospital still… That will be coming up in the next chapter! REVIEW!**_


	14. A Time to Heal

_**Author's Note: Just really quick. I wanted to let you guys know this will be the last official chapter of this story! But don't worry! I'll let you know what's coming up in the Author's Note at the end of this story! Enjoy!**_

Abby woke up to bright lights shining in her face. "Augh…" she moaned as she squinted, trying to remember where she was.

"Abby you're awake." Tim said softly as he moved from his spot on the couch across the room to her side and taking her hand.

Abby tried to pull her eyes open further, but the lights were too intense. "Lights…" She whispered pushing Tim's hand away from hers.

"Of course Abs." Tim said feeling a bit rejected but understanding nevertheless. As soon as he had turned off the lights he returned to her side. "How are you feeling Abs?"

Abby opened her eyes and assessed her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed, in a remarkably white room. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." She replied honestly as she started to shift her weight.

"Abby…" Tim started but he was too late.

"OUCH!" She yelled feeling a sharp pain rush through her back.

Tim carefully helped her back against the pillows. "You're in a pretty bad shape right now Abs." He said with a small supportive smile. "Ryan did a lot of damage in a short amount of time."

Abby took in a deep breath remembering everything that had happened. Without warning tears began to flood down her cheeks. "Tim I should have told you! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Tim gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "Abby it's all right. I'm the one who's sorry. I never should have left you alone in the van…" He tried to console her, but it wasn't working.

"Tim! That's not the point! I put you through so much pain… because I never told you about baby Ryan…" Abby said through her tears.

"Abby, Abby, Abby." He whispered gently into her ear. "Nothing changed throughout all of this. I've always loved Caitlin, even if she was Ryan's daughter I'd still love her as my own. Just as much as I love you."

Abby was about to respond when Ducky came in carrying a very bright-eyed Anastasia. **Mommy!** She signed clearly to Abby's surprise.

"Oh baby…" She said new tears forming as Ducky tried to keep Anastasia from climbing out of his arms. "Can I hold her Timmy?"She asked hesitantly.

Tim hesitated. "Abs… you've got a lot of injuries. Stace is pretty active and she might… worsen your condition." He explained apologetically.

Abby sighed in defeat before smiling toward her still squirming daughter. **Hello baby girl.** She signed back blowing her a kiss. Then she turned to her husband. "When…?"

Tim smiled gently. "We've been working with her a lot while you've been at the hospital with Caitlin."

"Caitlin!" Abby shouted in realization. "She's all alone at the children's hospital?" she began to panic.

"No!" Tim interjected. "We had her transferred here to Bethesda for her recovery process so you could see her."

"She's very much acting anxious to see you Abigail." Ducky informed her.

Abby gasped in realization. "You mean she's awake?"

"And talking." Gibbs said with a smile as he pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"MOM!" Caitlin exclaimed, still rather quietly, from the chair.

The first thing Abby saw was the oxygen tube going into her nose, but then she saw the wide smile on her daughter's face. "Caitlin." Abby said softly realizing exactly what was sitting in front of her.

"How do you feel mommy?" Caitlin asked quietly, grabbing onto Gibbs's hand that was resting next to her.

Abby sighed in defeat. "Mom doesn't feel very good right now Katiebug."

"Are you sick?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"No honey… I'm…" Abby was unable to figure out just what she wanted to say.

"Caitlin mommy's hurt." Tim interjected. "It's going to be a long time before she gets better." He said before gently squeezing Abby's hand.

"Longer than me?" Caitlin asked curiously.

Tim smiled at his daughter. "It depends Katie…"

Gibbs finally opened his mouth. "Your mom is going to be fine." Gibbs said to Caitlin, though he was looking at Abby. "She's strong, and she'll make it through this."

Abby mouthed 'Thank You' before reaching out to take Caitlin's hand. "Caitlin there's something you need to know, and I don't expect you to understand it. But keeping it from you would be wrong."

Tim looked at her in surprise. "Abby are you sure…?"

She instantly cut him off. "She needs to know." She repeated. "Caitlin… There's a group of bad guys that are after our family."

Just then Tony and Ziva came in. "Why are they after us mommy?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Because they're…" Tony began angrily before Ziva slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Because they don't know how to deal with anger right." Ziva said quickly.

"Well who are they angry at?" Caitlin inquired once again.

Tim bit his lip before chipping in. "They're mad at daddy sweetheart."

"Well why?" Caitlin asked bluntly. "How could anyone be mad at you?

Abby realized then that this was going to be more difficult than she thought. "You know how mommy loves daddy right Caitlin?"

"Yup."

"Well… I loved some other boys before I loved daddy. But they turned out to be bad guys. So now they want to get back at daddy by hurting our family." Abby said clutching onto Tim's hand.

Caitlin yawned before curling up into her chair. Gibbs noticed this and carefully shook her awake. "Abby, I should take Caitlin back to her room. She needs to have an oxygen mask on when she falls asleep, her lungs aren't quite… healed yet."

Abby nodded. "Thanks for watching her for me Gibbs." She said trying not to let the pain show through her eyes.

"We should go keep you company." Ziva said grabbing onto Tony's arm and dragging him out the door.

Ducky stood there awkwardly for a moment before he pulled Anastasia securely into his arms. "I'm sure I could find something that would better entertain Stacey." He said before quickly leaving the room.

Tim waited a moment before he turned back to Abby. "You didn't have to tell her…"

Abby shook her head. "Tim she needs to know. Our lives aren't anything like they should be, and if we're going to be in danger all the time Caitlin needs to be able to understand what's going on."

Tim looked at her in surprise. "Abby you know I'm going to protect you right?" He asked hesitantly.

Abby looked at him just as tentatively before she broke down. "No." She sobbed through her tears.

Tim looked at her; shocked to get the answer he was regretting getting. "Abby I'm always trying my best to protect you and our girls…"

"MAYBE YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Abby shouted at him suddenly.

"Abby…" He tried again.

"YOU LEFT ME AND I GOT ATTACKED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS APOLOGIZE?"

"Abby I didn't want this…"

"Oh you didn't want this to happen! So what did you think was going to happen? You'd never find me? Never have to deal with me again?" Abby retorted.

Suddenly Gibbs ran into the room. "ABBY!" he interjected grabbing onto her hand. "You've got to snap out of this!"

"Gibbs what's going on?" Tim asked seeing the worry in his voice.

"The MCRT team that's interrogating Ryan just called. They know what happened while he had her. They didn't give me all the details because they couldn't over the phone… but they said it's important we get Abby out of the psychological position he put her in. He spent a lot of time trying to get her to think we didn't care about her… and that we weren't even looking for her." Gibbs explained.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T!" Abby interjected angrily.

"Abby!" Tim tried to grab her attention.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU DON'T CARE!" She shouted.

By this point Abby had attracted the attention of several doctors, all of whom Gibbs continued to turn away, until Ducky arrived at the door.

"Jethro, what's going on?" He asked as Gibbs immediately let him through the door.

"NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" Abby screamed at him. "GET OUT!"

Ducky quickly caught onto what must be going on. "Abigail." He said gently as he moved toward her. "Why do you think we don't care about you?"

"BECAUSE!" Abby screamed. "Ryan… he said… you weren't really looking for me! It shouldn't have taken you that long!"

"Why do you trust Ryan?" Ducky asked, still calmly.

"BECAUSE HE LOVED ME!" She shouted.

"Abby you've said it yourself. He _loved_ you, he doesn't _love _you." Ducky told her calmly.

"HE JUST RESCUED ME FROM YOU!" She tried to reason again.

Ducky prepared retorted just as quickly. "Since when did rescuing involve seriously injuring the person you're rescuing?"

"IT JUST… It doesn't…" Abby realized. "He just wanted me to think…"

"That you love him." Tim finished for her.

Abby gulped in realization of what Tim was waiting for. "You want to know if I do… don't you?"

"If you don't want to tell me… I understand." Tim replied, too quickly.

"Tim… I don't… not anymore." Abby said unsurely. "When I found out I was going to have a baby Ryan… I was so excited, because… I loved him. And it hurt… it hurt so much when I lost our baby."

Tim nodded understanding. "It's okay for it to hurt Abs." He assured her as she gripped onto his hand.

"I'm not done…" Abby pouted causing a smile to come to the faces of the men in the room as her normal Abby attitude shone through. "Ryan never found out about the miscarriage because it happened the morning of the day I missed the lunch date with him."

"Abs…" Tim said in realization going back to the day Abby showed up at his front door a mess. "I knew something was wrong…"

"No you didn't Tim." Abby pointed out. "I intentionally didn't tell anyone because I didn't want any of this sympathy. I was going to tell Ryan because he knew about the baby… but when he left me… I just didn't think about it again… He didn't love me enough to stay with me when he thought I was having his baby, there's no way he would stay with me without our baby."

Gibbs looked furious across the room. "Abby you shouldn't have kept this inside…"

"I know… when he started coming back… I just didn't know what to do… So I just pushed it aside." Abby said sheepishly.

"THAT ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED!" Gibbs exclaimed angrily.

"Jethro!" Ducky exclaimed, shocked by his behavior.

Gibbs himself looked taken aback. "I'm sorry Abs… I didn't mean it like that…"

Abby shook her head. "This is all my fault." She agreed.

"No." Tim said sternly looking directly at Gibbs. "It's not."

"Tim…"

"Abigail Marie Sciuto Mcgee, I love you. I always have, and always will." Tim started to say before he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "And we're going to get through this… all of this. Together."

_**Author's Note: Awwwh. I'm so sad to end this story and I'm so thankful for all my readers! But don't worry, this isn't the end of this series. "What Are We Doing?" The next story in the series should be up soon along with the Epilogue for this story! Thanks so much for your reviews! Any input about the whole story overall would be great! Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Epilogue

_***A Year and A Half Later***_

"Caitlin sweetheart you've gotta get up." Tim said gently as he brushed his fingers through his daughters long curls.

"Nuh-uh." She protested into her pillow clutching tightly onto 'baby bert' a small version of Abby's stuffed hippo.

"Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Tony are waiting downstairs to take you to pre-kindergarten." Tim said as he pulled open the curtains to her bedroom.

"I dunwanna…" She mumbled as she pulled her purple bedspread up over her head.

"Do you want me to go get your mom?" Tim asked with a smirk as he saw his daughter's head pop up from underneath her bedding.

"No no no no no no no!" She yelled as she ran toward her closet.

Tim quickly reached out and grabbed Caitlin by her waist before she could make it. "Whoa there kiddo. You've got to eat before you put on your new school clothes." He said setting her down in the door frame. "Get!"

Caitlin rushed down the hallway before turning around and sliding head first down the stairs on her stomach.

"Katie be careful!" Tim called after her before going into the nursery.

**Good Morning Abby.** He said aloud and signed for his daughter's benefit.

Abby shook her head. "She's getting fussy and too hungry to think about signing. I don't want her to start mixing up signs."

"All right then… Good morning Abby." He said before firmly pressing his lips to hers.

Abby pulled away blushing. "Tim! Gibbs is downstairs waiting for us…"

"So I'm not allowed to kiss you?" He pouted sticking out his lower lip.

"All right, all right Mr. Mcwhiner. I've got a therapy appointment today so I need you to be available to pick up Caitlin and Anastasia from day care this afternoon."Abby said quickly giving him a kiss in return.

Tim sighed. "Abby, not to be rude… But do you really still need therapy? It was almost a year and a half ago…"

This struck the nerve he was hoping to avoid. Abby slammed the container of baby wipes onto the changing table. "Yes Tim… I still need help with this."

"Abby why won't you talk to me about it?" Tim asked anxiously. "I want to help you but you won't let me…"

"Tim we've talked about this." Abby said not willing to meet his eyes as she hiked a now two-year old Anastasia on her hip. "What Ryan did to me… I don't want to tell you about for multiple reasons. Mostly because I know if you knew… you'd go to prison and give him his sentence there and then."

"Abby I wouldn't if you told me not to." He pressed.

Abby sighed before she smirked. "There's also the fact I don't want to feed your author side and have you turn it into a new best seller."

"HEY!" He protested as she walked out the door and down the stairs. "THAT ONLY HAPPENED LIKE… THREE… MAYBE FOUR TIMES!" He shouted before realizing Gibbs and Tony were staring at him.

"Having issues Mcgee?" Tony questioned trying not to laugh.

Abby set Anastasia down on the floor in the kitchen before heading to the fridge. "He's pressuring me again Gibbs." She tattled jokingly.

Gibbs however took this as a serious matter. "Mcgee." He said sternly.

Caitlin looked over her mouth full of cereal. "Whu-hut?" She asked as fruity pebbles fell out of her mouth in milky clumps.

"Oh Katie… That's disgusting…" Abby said grabbing a paper towel and heading to her now sticky daughter.

"Since when did you start responding to 'Mcgee'?" Tim asked curiously as he pulled his toast out of the toaster.

Caitlin pointed at Tony since her mouth was being covered by a paper towel.

"DiNozzo!" Tim exclaimed. "Stop making my kids messed up!"

"Hey! She's not messed up. She's just that much closer to being able to handle varsity sports." Tony protested.

"Yeah!" Caitlin agreed her mouth now freed.

"Oh no you don't." Abby interrupted. "You're not doing any major active things for a good long time. Your lungs still aren't completely healed."

Tony winced realizing that he had yet again, struck a nerve with Abby. "Sorry Abs…"

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Abby snapped back before looking toward Caitlin. "Eat your cereal." She mumbled before picking Anastasia up off the kitchen floor.

"I _am_ eating it!" Caitlin protested, once again causing the fruity pebbles to fall from her mouth.

"Abby I wanted to remind you I've got a meeting with my publisher tonight to talk about my next book. I probably won't be home for dinner…" Tim said conversationally as he tried to hand her a piece of toast with Nutella.

"ALL RIGHT!" Abby exclaimed reaching the end of her fuse for that morning. "Caitlin you're done." She snapped as she grabbed the bowl from her and tossed it into the sink.

"Ungh!" She grunted in protest.

"Ungh to you too missy. Go get dressed." She said unsympathetically.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at Abby's imitation of her daughter.

"You think that's funny do you?" She asked. "How funny do you think it's going to be when we have to take Caitlin to the hospital again because she hyperventilates?"

Gibbs's face immediately changed from the smirk into a straight line. "Abs… what happened last week?"

Abby shook her head. "You've got enough to worry about with the case. I don't need to put anything else on your plate."

"Abby… If Caitlin was in the hospital you should have called." Gibbs said pulling her gently into a hug.

Tim jumped in. "She did call… She called me."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Abby asked me not to. By the time she called me Caitlin was doing fine… She was just a bit overactive…" Tim explained. "She didn't want to worry you."

Gibbs smirked. "Abby the only thing worrying me is how much you're trying to handle."

"Look… I'm getting it in therapy, I'm getting it from the director, I'm getting it from my husband, and I certainly don't need this from you!" Abby snapped as she handed a now grumpy Anastasia a piece of Kraft cheese.

**Angry?** Anastasia signed to Abby dropping the cheese onto the floor.

Abby sighed in defeat before setting Anastasia on the counter to reply. **Mommy's not angry, mommy's sad.**

Tim and Gibbs quickly followed her signs but Tony and Caitlin were left out of the conversation.

"What's wrong Abby?" Tim asked quickly as he saw tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

That was the last straw. "I DON'T KNOW MCGEE!" Abby shouted in rage. "YOU'D THINK AFTER SIX YEARS YOU'D STOP FORGETTING!" She yelled before running out the front door.

"Oh crap…" Tim said immediately.

"What did you _do_?" Tony asked eyes wide.

"It's the seventh…" He said before quickly picking Anastasia up off the counter.

Gibbs realized exactly what was going on and took Anastasia from his arms. "Go." He ordered. And he went.

* * *

"Abby!" Tim called as he ran after her. "Abby!"

"WHAT?" She yelled turning around to reveal her tear stained cheeks.

"I don't blame you for being mad at me… I shouldn't have forgotten…" Tim said before gently pulling her into a hug.

"You forgot… I can't believe you _forgot_!" Abby hissed.

Tim rolled his eyes, knowing the emotions were building up. "Abby… I remember now. It's not over yet and I can cancel with my publisher tonight. You're much more important." He assured her.

"No… you should go." Abby sighed in defeat. "It's not like we have plans…"

"What if I made plans?" Tim cut her off. "We could go to China Lily. You love China Lily."

"Tim we've got kids now. You can't just make spontaneous plans. We have to have somewhere for them to go…" Abby protested.

"How about the team goes again? Just like your birthday, but we can bring Caitlin and Anastasia." Tim tried.

"The whole team… for our anniversary?" She winced.

Tim pressed his lips to hers. "Well I could always go talk to my publisher…"

"No!" Abby exclaimed, far too quickly for her liking. "I mean… it sounds great Tim."

* * *

"Abby!" Tim called up the stairs as patiently as possible. "Gibbs called and the team's waiting!"

Tim had just gotten home after picking up Caitlin and Anastasia from day care, and he too was running late.

Finally after several minutes Abby appeared at the top of the stairs, but not in the state Tim expected her to be in. She was in sweats and a baggy periodic table of the elements tee-shirt and looked as if she had just cried herself to sleep.

Tim quickly set Anastasia down onto the carpet before running up the stairs and pulling her into his arms. "Abby what happened?"He asked carefully as he checked to make sure she wasn't physically hurt.

"I can't go tonight Tim…I can't see everybody." She said tears running down her cheeks.

This had happened before, though Tim wished it would stop happening. Things in therapy would bring back everything that happened to her, especially the psychological aspects. This often made it hard for Abby to trust herself, or the team. "Abby we all care about you." He said gently. "There wasn't a moment that you were missing that we weren't trying to look for you!"

"Then why did it take you so long!" She shouted, asking a question she'd asked several times before.

Caitlin looked up the stairs in alarm. "Daddy what's wrong with momma?" She asked as tears came to her eyes.

Tim quickly realized he needed his daughters to not be interrupting them. Usually he would call Gibbs to watch his girls, but what could he say when he was supposed to be meeting them for dinner. He eventually realized Gibbs would be even more furious if he didn't call him so he pulled out his phone anyway.

"Mcgee where are you?" Tony asked frustratingly after he answered Gibbs's phone.

"Tony I need to talk to Gibbs." Tim immediately replied.

"Why?" He questioned nosily.

"I just do… Could you please put him on." Tim asked impatiently.

"All right." Tony said to Tim before attempting to cover up the mouthpiece. "Boss Mctardy wants to talk to you!"

"Mcgee what's going on?" Gibbs asked as soon as he had his phone.

"I need you to help me with Katie and Stace. If you want to come get them and take them to dinner with the team that would be great, but… Abby… she's in bad shape." Tim explained quickly.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs said without questioning.

Tim gently lead Abby to the bedroom and had her sit gently on the bed before he went back downstairs to his daughters.

"I wonder if mommy's sick or maybe daddy's sick. Or maybe the bad guys hurt her again." Caitlin said aloud before wondering and shouting up the stairs, "DAD HOW TO YOU SIGN BAD GUY?"

"Kaite!" Tim exclaimed quietly, before quickly showing her how to sign 'criminal'. "Come on grab your shoes you're going out with Gibbs." Tim said as he motioned her toward the hall closet.

"I thought you were going too dad!" Caitlin whined as he shoes were forced onto her feet and she was handed her favorite hat.

"I've got to stay here with mom Katiegirl, but do you think you could be daddy's helper and do me a favor?" Tim tried.

"What what!" She asked excitedly.

"Try and sign with Anastasia during dinner with the words that she knows. Can you do that?" Tim asked, to which Caitlin nodded her head vigorously.

"All right, Gibbs can help you if you need it." Tim said before seeing Gibbs's yellow car pull in front of the house.

Tim opened the door to see a very flustered looking Gibbs getting out of his car. "She okay Tim?" He asked simply.

"I'm not sure… I had to take care of these two and haven't talked to her much. If I need help I'll call, I promise." Tim replied vaguely.

"All right. Caitlin you ready?" Gibbs questioned the anxious six year old.

"Yup! I'm going to sign with Stacey at dinner and you're going to help!" She informed him importantly.

"You bet." Gibbs said picking up Anastasia and blowing gently on her face causing her to giggle. "If you need anything Mcgee, call." He said before Tim closed the door and rushed up the stairs to find a now sleeping Abby.

He smiled. It was good to see she was calm enough she could sleep. Those first sleepless months were torture for him. He gently lay down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Nauh…" the mumbled protesting against the movement.

"Shhh. Abby relax it's just me." He assured her gently. "Go back to sleep we'll talk about it later."

Abby shook her head before sitting up. "I need to talk about what happened with you."

Tim suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Abby you really don't need to tell me anything…" He protested.

"I _need _to talk to you about this. I need you to understand why I can't do everything I used to… I need you to get what really happened with me and Ryan before we were back together." Abby insisted.

Tim nodded before propping up the pillows at the headboard and having Abby settle into his arms. "Go ahead Abs."

"Well… about a week before the day Ryan and I broke up..."

_Abby woke up in a large fluffy golden bed. She smiled realizing she was at her boyfriend Ryan's house. She was about to get up and find him when an overwhelming sense of nausea came over her. _

_In a flash Abby was puking her guts into the toilet which Ryan heard from the kitchen and he came running. "Abby are you alright?" He asked carefully as he got her a glass of water. _

_"Ryan we need to talk…" Abby said swishing the water around her mouth._

_"Oh my gosh, are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? What's wrong?" He asked panicked. _

_Abby shook her head and giggled at his antics. "No… Ryan, Nothing's really wrong per say…"_

_"Oh you're breaking up with me…" He said deflated. _

_"No Ryan… I'm… We're having a baby." Abby blurted out. _

_Ryan looked at her in shock. "We're what?" He asked alarmed. _

_Abby looked taken aback. "You're not happy?" She was almost in tears. _

_"No, no. Abby I'm thrilled!" He said before pulling her into a tight hug. _

"Abby… not to break your rhythm or anything… but what does this have to do with anything?" Tim asked patiently.

"Just wait!" She informed him. "Then that week later, the night before that day at work I was at Ducky's mother's…"

_"Thanks so much for inviting me over Duck." Abby said with a smile as they shook of some of the rain as they went into his house. _

_"It's my pleasure my dear. After all, the team is stuck out of town until this storm lets up and I figure you wouldn't want to spend the time alone." Ducky rambled. "You know this storm reminds me…"_

_"WHO IS THIS DONALD?" Victoria Mallard screeched taking in the appearance of a rather wet Abby. _

_"Mother, this is Abigail. We work together at NCIS." Ducky said clearly. _

_"You found her at the bus stop?" She asked in alarm, looking ready to attack. _

_"No Mother!" Ducky interjected. "We work together at NCIS!" he repeated before looking back at Abby. "I do apologize, her hearing is starting to go…"_

_"It's fine Ducky." Abby assured him. "I know this is more common at work, but do you have any dry clothes I could change into?"_

_"Of course Abby." Ducky replied. "Mother was never much of one to throw anything away. I'm sure there's something in all of these clothes that will fit you." He said opening the door to a room completely filled with boxes of clothes. "I don't know where she got them all… I've been trying to get rid of some of them."_

_"YOURE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?" Victoria asked in shock. _

_"Of course not mother." Ducky sighed. "Just look until you find something. The washroom is just down the hall to your right." He said before going to control his now furious mother. _

_Abby sorted through the clothes for some time before she found a pair of light blue jeans in her size and an old Stamford sweatshirt. She quickly went down the hall anxious to get out of her wet clothes. She had just changed and was heading out to the living room to find Ducky when she felt a twinge of pain. She shook it off an kept watching but by the time she reached the empty living room the pain was back, and much fiercer. _

_She grabbed onto the banister and clenched her teeth. "Ducky!" she called out painfully. _

_Ducky hearing her call quickly came to the living room and saw her hanging onto the banister for dear life. "Abigail what's the matter?" He asked immediately as he felt her forehead. _

_"I need to go to the hospital." She said simply. Her eyes telling him she didn't want to give any more information. _

_Ducky simply nodded and drove her quickly to the nearest hospital, upon her request. He sat for several hours waiting, not knowing what was going on. He considered calling Gibbs, or Mcgee, but he could sense something about this was different. _

_At about two o'clock in the morning Abby was delivered to the lobby in a wheelchair. "Are you alright Abigail?" Ducky asked concerned. _

_"You didn't call Gibbs did you?" She asked worriedly. _

_Ducky shook his head. "I assumed you didn't want me to." He reasoned. _

_"Thank You." She said before looking down at the papers on her lap which she quickly took from Ducky's view. She didn't know he had seen the D&C form at the top of the pile. _

Abby was in tears at this point. "Shhh… Abs you can stop if you want to." Tim assured her.

Abby refused. "I was going to tell him that afternoon, but I ended up at your house instead. And you were so… comforting… I didn't want to leave. Ryan kept on thinking that I was pregnant with his child… That's why he kept coming back."

Tim nodded, remembering the several times he came back. "And you kept telling him to go away."

"Caitlin wasn't his! He thought so though… and he didn't want anyone else to have us, if he couldn't." Abby explained. "He wanted to kill you… he tried to kill me… He was thirsty for revenge. But that wasn't the worst of it… The worst was him telling me lies… and making me believe them…"

_"You know they're not looking for you." Ryan said simply. "They don't care enough about you to waste their own time looking for some lab rat."_

_"I'm not a lab rat!" Abby protested, trying to get the ropes around her hands and feet loose. _

_"You're not worth anything to them Abby. They left you alone in that van because they don't care."_

_"They do too care!" She tried again. _

_"And Tim Mcgee was all just a replacement for me. You don't really love him… You're playing him to get what you want."_

_She shook her head in denial. "No! I love him!" She protested before she felt an elbow enter her mouth._

_"DON'T LIE!" He yelled. "THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!"_

_Abby considered protesting again but the throbbing pain caused her to think again. "…They don't care…" She whispered quietly much to Ryan's delight. "And I don't care about them…"_

"Abby…" He said gently as he tried to calm her down.

"I didn't mean it Timmy I promise!" She said through the tears streaming down her face. "I feel horrible about what I said… I shouldn't have said what I said and…"

"Abby!" Tim interrupted. "I don't blame you for anything that happened and you can't blame yourself."

"But…"

"No buts Abs. That jerk was just trying to make you think you didn't really want what you had. He's gone now Abby you've got nothing to worry about."

"But I feel… I feel like everything that happened is my fault. Every time Caitlin gets sick again, or Stacey being so alone, every time Gibbs looks at you sympathetically…"

"It's not your fault." Tim said firmly.

"Well then why do I want everything to go back to the way it was?" Abby asked as Tim wiped away her tears.

"Because life was easier." Tim said simply.

"Are you calling me a wimp?" She asked, pretending to be offended.

"Maybe." Tim said receiving a small punch in response.

"When's it going to be over Tim?" Abby asked seriously.

"It may never end Abs… but one thing's for sure. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

_**Author's Note: Wasn't the season 8 finale tonight AMAZING? Thanks so much for reading! It will probably be a bit before I post the next story in this series. Finals are coming up soon and I've got to give some focus to school :P I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEWS DESERVE AN ABBY SIZED HUG!**_


	16. What Are We Doing?

_**Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know, I officially started the next story! So if you want to keep reading this story check out my profile and go to: What Are We Doing? **_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
